H2O: Just Add Complications
by H2O4ever
Summary: Kylie turned into a mermaid in Italy, and met four other mermaids in Australia: Cleo, Rikki, Emma, and Bella. Now she has to deal with something else-moving to Forks! While trying to keep her secret, she has to fight to not lose her mermaid powers.
1. Moving

**A/N: Thank you for reading! So I'll try to update soon, so you all sit back and relax. In this story, Kylie changed into a mermaid in Italy, and met the three Australian mermaids and Bella. She now has to move away from her four mermaid friends into the rainiest town ever—Forks—for a whole year! You'll hear about the water tentacle a lot, and you'll notice Emma is in Australia at the time. I changed the story up a bit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own H2O: Just Add Water or Twilight. **

I nervously glanced out the window. Stained on it were water streaks from before. I had cringed away from the rain, hoping it would stop before I got out of the car. I really didn't need to get wet now.

Moving in with Sam and Emily was going to be a big step, no doubt. Moving to the wettest place—well, _ever_—would be an even bigger problem.

_Hey! Stop that!_ I scolded myself. _Even though you'll have some trouble, think about the good times you'll have with your brother and almost sister…_

Still, I had a lump in my throat thinking about when I'd left good old Gold Coast…

"_I'll miss you," Emma said beneath tears._

"_I'll miss you, too," I said, her tears threatening to spill from my eyes._

_Cleo came up and gave me a big hug. "Call everyday," she reminded me. I nodded._

_Rikki hugged me next. "_And_ email us," she said._

_I laughed. "How could I forget?"_

_Bella tightly squeezed me so hard I worried there wouldn't be any more room for air to escape._

_When she'd let go, I had to board the plane. We exchanged our sorrowed good-byes, and I looked back only to see my four best friends—all together, we were the best five mermaids around._

I know, I said mermaids. My name is Kylie, and I am…a mermaid. I changed in Italy. I found a moon pool inside a dormant volcano, and so had Cleo, Rikki and Emma. Bella's moon pool was in Ireland.

When we'd climbed into the moon pool, something utterly magical happened. The full moon passed overhead. The moon pool bubbled and sparkled, and it was breathtaking to watch.

The next day we found out something extraordinary happened. Ten seconds after contact with water, we turned into mermaids with long, gold-orange shimmering tails and scaly tops to match.

It was a blessing and a pain in the butt all at once!

So moving to Forks, Washington for a whole year would be hard. But still, I'd have so much fun!

My mother parked on the hard dirt and pebbly driveway just then. I checked out the window just to make sure, and sure enough, it wasn't raining.

I tumbled out the car door quickly for two reasons: one was that who knew when it would start raining again? And second: I couldn't wait to see Sam and Emily!

"You sure are excited," mom noticed.

"Yeah," I admitted. "I mean, it'll be so nice to see Sam and Emily again!"

I took my suitcases out of the trunk of the car and faced my mom. After an awkward silence, I said, "Well…see you at Christmas time?"

She threw back her head and laughed, a long laugh. Then she said, "You're not getting rid of me that easily. I'm going to say hi to Sam first and good-bye to you."

We lugged my suitcases inside, to be met with a smiling Sam and the aroma of freshly baked cookies.

Sam gave me a really tight hug. When he'd finally let go, I said in amazement, "Wow, Sam! Work out much?"

He smiled and said, "I missed you, too."

It was crazy to see how much he had changed. First of all, he had these _huge_ muscles on his arms. And he also had this really deep tan, which was weird…I didn't know you could get a tan in the rainy Forks!

Sam hugged my mom, too, and she said good-bye to me. She hugged me, and left.

I waltzed into the kitchen, following the scent of cookies. There I found Emily hunched over a stove.

"I _knew_ Sam wasn't the one baking those cookies!" I said.

Obviously I had surprised her. She jumped about a mile at the sound of my voice, and then spun around. When she saw me, she hugged me. "What's up, sister?" she said.

Technically, Emily wasn't my sister, because she was Sam's fiancée. But we still pretended we were.

We hugged it out. As we did, I happened to get a glimpse out the window. There was a forest, and along it, I could see a stream running through it. I immediately thought of accidentally slipping into it, with Sam and Emily and all their friends watching, and snapping photos, and shipping me off back to Australia to be tested…

I shuddered. No, that couldn't happen. I came here for a new beginning, so that no one knew my secret. It couldn't be hard, right?

Wrong. Keeping the secret a secret involved lying, hiding, sneaking, and…well, lying again. Everyone that I knew here, every living soul that came up and said 'hi' to me, every person that laid their eyes on me…they were just more people to be secretive to.

_I could go back and practice my powers with the stream water, _I thought, keeping my mind off the previous subject. Oh, I almost forgot. Powers!

Cleo could control water and wind, Rikki could boil things, catch things on fire, and control lightning, Emma could freeze things and manipulate clouds (snow, sleet, hail, rain), and Bella could turn things into jelly and crystallize it. Me? I know it's hard to believe, but I had _all_ of them.

When I left, we were dealing with this water tentacle that always attacks on a full moon that (evidentially) was tomorrow night. That reminds me, I needed to plan something with the girls.

"Hey, Emily?" I asked after the hug fest was over. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Were you planning something? Sorry, Ky, Sam and I are going to a movie, then staying at a friend's house. You'll be on your own."

"Okay," I said. Perfect. We could stay here; I could board up the windows…and better yet, the sinks, too. We couldn't risk a water tentacle attack.

Then Emily took out trays of cookie. I was amazed at how many there were.

"Emily, what's with all the cookies? Is Sam a bigger pig than I remembered him?"

Her smile disappeared. "Um…actually, they're for me," she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry! No, I didn't mean to call you a pig or anything…" I trailed off.

She laughed. "I'm just kidding! These are for Sam and his friends." Before I got to ask how many friends he had, she turned to the cookies. "Okay, let's see…chocolate chip, M&M, peanut butter, cookie dough, butterscotch pecan, oatmeal raisin…" she sighed. "As if any of those pigs with eat oatmeal raisin."

"Don't worry, Em, I'll help." I picked up a cookie and took a delicate bite out of it.

"Need something to drink?" she asked. I nodded happily.

She grabbed a water bottle and handed it to me. "Better eat the cookies while they're here, I hear a stampede coming," she joked. I stuffed another one in my mouth. Man, were they good.

The stampede arrived. They were all boys, and they seemed to look exactly like him: tanned body-builders.

Sam let them in, and they herded to the cookies. After the crowd was gone, no cookies were left. Now I was thankful that right when they came in, I stuffed another in my pocket.

I don't think they noticed me at first. They were too busy engrossed in the food, which, I might add, by then was pretty much gone.

"They _are_ pigs," I whispered to Emily.

They must've heard, because they turned around to stare at me. I headed towards the cupboard (with them watching) and selected a straw for my drink.

I just stood there, sucking down the water and being careful not to get any on me, while they stared. When I was almost done, Sam finally introduced me. "Everyone, this is Kylie, and Kylie, this is everyone."

I smiled. "Hey, everyone." I put my hand on the counter and set my water bottle by it. Big mistake.

Sam started to walk back to his friends, running his fingers across the countertop. I knew I should have been more careful.

Sam knocked the bottle over, the remaining liquid pouring out of it. I could have frozen it, or controlled it away from me. But I couldn't. The water got my hand all wet.

"Oh, crap, sorry Kylie—" but I was already off. I stormed up stairs, silently counting, _10, 9, 8, 7…_

"Kylie?" Emily called when I'd reached upstairs. I immediately located the bathroom. _6, 5, 4…_

I stepped inside and closed the door, locking it. _3, 2, 1…_

I made sure to sit on the floor. At the number 1, my gold-orange tail appeared. It thumped on the floor.

I put my hand over it, drying it with Rikki's power in the process. Steam rolled off my tail.

Then I heard a, "Kylie, are you okay?" followed by the turning of the doorknob.

**A/N: How'd you like it? Please review, and I'll put up the next chapter soon. (Tomorrow or the next day, if I can.)**


	2. The Forest

**A/N: Please R&R. Last part where we left off, Kylie was trapped in a bathroom trying to get dry. Please review, I'm all about reviews. Thank you to lucie for being my first reviewer, it really made my day!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own H2O or Twilight. I DO NOT OWN ****ANOTHER NOW**** BY KATE ALEXA. I thought it would be fun to pretend Kylie wrote it, but I give full credit of the song to Kate Alexa.**

My heart just about leaped through my mouth. I was scared out of my mind. Sam and his "buddies" were about to open the door!

Then I remembered: it was locked! But I knew that lock wouldn't last long in Sam's clutches.

"Kylie? Open up," he said.

"No, don't open the door," I said, frantically trying to dry myself off. I leaned up against the door, trying to prevent it from flying open. I knew I wasn't strong enough; it was just for stalling.

I dried myself off quickly. I accidentally dried a spot that was already warm, which I winced in pain. It stung.

Then, much to my dismay, I heard the lock click. He broke it! I didn't think. I turned on the faucet with my powers, and took a huge water ball. I levitated it over to the door and shoved it into the cracks. I then froze it.

Sam was shocked at how hard it was to open the door then. "Kylie? Open! Are you okay!" Sam said, worried.

"I'm fine! Leave me be!" I yelled.

He must have twisted the knob and pushed real hard, because next thing I knew, the ice began to crack. I panicked. _Time to kick it up a notch,_ I thought.

I crystallized the ice, making it very hard. He couldn't open it after that.

I finished drying off and got up. I melted all the crystallized ice and came out. Sam stared at me, dumbfounded.

"What's up?" I asked just to amuse myself. Then I ran past him and skidded to a stop by my jacket and put it on. I grabbed my guitar I brought that was resting happily on a wall. I needed to get away and thinl. I shouted, "I'm going exploring!"

Well, it was half true.

I lugged my guitar around the neighborhood, to come upon a forest behind a house. I cut through the lawn and into the forest. There, I went into the woods and found an old tree stump. Making sure it wasn't soggy; I sat down on it and thought. What were my emotions right now? Maybe I could turn it into a song.

I was scared before, trying to not let Sam into the bathroom. But my main emotion was: I missed my four friends. It hadn't been long, and I thought this would be easier. It wasn't.

I started strumming random chords, and finally, I got something. Forgetting I wasn't that deep in the woods and someone might hear me, I strummed my guitar pretty loudly and came up with this:

_I saw you just the other day,_

_When all this felt so real,_

_Like nothing could go wrong._

_Was like a never-ending dream,_

_Like nothing ever changed,_

_For so long._

_But now you've gone away,_

_And I've tried_

_Turning the page._

_But it's just_

_Not the same._

_But I'm breathing in,_

_And I'm breathing out._

_I'm wide awake,_

_But I can't hear a sound._

_Though I'm breathing in,_  
_I can't think about,__  
__Another you, another me, another now.___

_Where do I go from here,__  
__I've never felt so strange,__  
__I've never felt so torn,__  
__Cause ever since you came my way,__  
__I learned to live by you,__  
__But now I'm on my own,___

_I know I need some time,__  
__To leave all this behind,__  
__Cause I'm still hanging on,___

_But I'm breathing in,__  
__And I'm breathing out,__  
__I'm wide awake,__  
__But I can't hear a sound,___

_Though I'm breathing in,__  
__I can't think about,__  
__Another you, another me, another now.___

_I'm sitting here, all alone,__  
__Don't wanna move,_

_Nowhere to go,__  
__Cause nothing's real,_

_I just want to hide,___

_Cause your not here___

_But I'm breathing in,__  
__And I'm breathing out,__  
__I'm wide awake,__  
__But I can't hear a sound,___

_I'm breathing in,__  
__And I'm breathing out,__  
__I'm wide awake,__  
__But I can't hear a sound,__  
__Though I'm breathing in,__  
__I can't think about,___

_Another you, another me, another now.___

_Another you, another me, another now._

I sang as loud as I could. I played my guitar as loud as I could. Eventually, it attracted attention.

"Hi," a voice behind me said. It startled me.

"AH!" I screamed, jumping up. My guitar hit the ground with a _thump._ It rang out with a sickening sound.

The person who the voice belonged to bent down to pick the guitar up. I was able to get a good look at her.

She had brown hair that sort of glittered red in the sunlight that reached the middle of her back. She had chocolate brown eyes that seemed so warm and friendly. She looked completely opposite from me, with my blond hair pulled into a messy ponytail and green lily pad eyes.

She grabbed the guitar by the neck, and handed it to me. I grabbed it, and inspected it. It didn't look so bad, only a little dirt on the back where it landed on. I figured I could wash it.

"I'm so sorry," she said. She extended her hand. "I'm Bella. Bella Swan."

"I'm Kylie Uley," I said, taking her hand. I shook it lightly.

"Uley?" she asked in astonishment. "As in, Sam's cousin?"

"Sister," I corrected her. "Do you know him?" She didn't look like she did. She looked my age, so how would she know Sam?

"Yeah, kind of," Bella said. "Anyway, I'm sorry about the guitar."

"It's okay. If you hadn't scared me, I would've dropped it sometime anyway. I'm kind of klutzy like that."

"I know what you mean," she said kind of quietly. She gazed at her arm. Only then I realized what was on it. She had a white bandage wrapped around her elbow.

"What happened?" I asked, pointing to the gauze.

"I fell," Bella said, a hint of a smile forming on her lips. "Like I implied earlier, I'm klutzy too."

We stood there, awkwardly dragging our feet in the dirt. Finally, I broke the ice saying, "Do you go to Forks High School?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"Because that's where I'm going."

She nodded knowingly. "Hey, what were you playing earlier? It didn't seem familiar."

I blushed. "Oh, yeah, it was something I just made up," I said.

"Really? It sounded good. You know, you should sign up at the local café to sing. They've been waiting, like, months for someone to sing with a band they just hired. You have some good vocals, and some good ideas for songs," she said.

"Thanks. You know what? I will sign up!" I exclaimed.

Bella gave me directions to the café, which was located not far away from my new house.

"Thank you," I said, grabbing my guitar. She nodded and smiled.

"Good-bye," we both said, and parted.

And I was pretty sure along the way I heard her trip over a rock.

**A/N: I love cliffhangers, but this time I didn't add one. So, yeah, the usual, review.**


	3. Forks High School

A/N: Hello, all my readers! Here is the next update on my award-winning, world wide known story! (Not really, it's just a story on fanfaction.) So, thanks to all who read my last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own H2O or Twilight.

When I'd gotten home, I was able to scrape off most of the mud off my acoustic. I wiped the back with a damp towel, and it was good. I was glad it hadn't hit the ground harder.

The next morning, I was excited and scared. First of all, it was my first day at Forks High! Then after school I had the café auditions. Then, I had to lock myself up in my room for the full moon.

That reminds me, I needed to call the girls. I got out of bed, stretched, and made a five-way with the girls on my cell phone.

"Hi guys," I said, sitting on my bed. They all responded with the usual 'hi.'

"We missed you!" Bella crooned.

"Me too. About tonight, what are we doing?" I asked. "Sam and Emily are going out for the whole night. Do you guys want to swim out here and see my new house?"

"That would be perfect!" Emma said. "And meanwhile…uh…um…"

"We need to tell you something," Rikki interrupted, finishing Emma's sentence.

"Rikki!" Bella and Cleo said.

"Alright, I'll see you here at about, say, 6:30?" I asked. They agreed, and I gave them directions to the house.

"Bye, see you then," I said, and hung up.

I went to my bathroom (I had my own one!) and filled a bath. I stepped in and sat down. Ten seconds later, my tail appeared.

When I was just starting to relax, Sam pounded on the door. "Kylie, if you don't want to be late, you better move!" he yelled.

"I'm coming!" I grumbled. I was _not_ a morning person.

I switched off the water, and thought. The smart thing to do was dry myself off in the bathtub with the water so it would all evaporate. The stupid thing to do was pull the plug, hoist myself up and thump on the ground, _then_ dry me off.

For some unknown reason, I did the dumb thing.

I pulled the plug, and then put my elbows on the side. I pulled myself up and over the side. I thumped on the ground, and waved my fist over my body. I dried off quickly, and pulled on a simple pair of jeans, with a gray T-shirt and black vest.

I came out and grabbed a bagel and cream cheese, which I stuffed into my mouth. I hopped into Sam's car and we raced to school.

Forks was a strange place. At first, it began to rain. Just a sprinkle. Then, it stopped. Then it started up again. Then it stopped when we'd parked in the lot.

I saw different kinds of cars all around. It seemed the students were all driving themselves.

"Why couldn't I drive myself?" I complained.

"Because I wanted to drive you on your first day. Tomorrow you can drive yourself," Sam said.

I nodded. Just then, a silver Volvo pulled up into the parking lot. Strange, I didn't know anyone here rode in something near that fancy.

Then they came out. There were five gorgeous ones, and one was just…normal.

One guy had muscles all over his arms. I would think he was related to Sam and his friends if he wasn't so pale. In fact, they all were.

Another guy had honey-colored hair and seemed to look like he was in pain. The last guy had reddish-brown hair and was pretty good-looking.

The girls were beautiful. One had a petite and pixie-like figure, and was the shortest out of all of them. She had short black hair cropped and pointed all over.

Another one had honey-blond hair that came down to the middle of her back, and eyes that seemed to dazzle you.

The normal one had long brown hair and brown eyes. Only then did I realize she was none other than Bella Swan.

"Who are they," I asked, pointing to the group, "and why are they with Bella Swan?"

Sam turned to me. "You know Bella?" he inquired.

"Yeah. Well, we met in the…" Then I felt embarrassed to say 'in the forest.' "When I went exploring," I finished up.

We walked towards the building. I got under the roof of the school when it started raining. And not just a sprinkle, either. It was _pouring_. As in, I didn't think it was going to stop soon.

I silently cursed under my breath. I turned to Sam and said, "I'll be fine now, Sam. Thanks." I hugged him, and headed inside.

Forks High School was pretty much what I'd expected. Not as much students as, say, my school in California, and everyone was excited to see a new student.

"First Bella Swan not too long ago, now her?" they whispered excitedly as I rushed to avoid their stares on my way to the principal's office.

But what I didn't know was that Bella used to be a new student. I guess I'd have to ask her for some tips.

When I got into the office, the receptionist handed me a form. She said to have all my teachers sign it.

I headed for my first class: science. I'd always been horrible at it, but we were studying something I'd already learned, so I let my mind wander.

I glanced out the window to see the rain was still coming down. I shivered. It had lightened up, so maybe it would let up by the time I left for school. If not, I could make a mad dash for Sam's car when he picks me up, right? But I'm not sure he would like me sitting in the passenger's seat with a tail.

When we were dismissed, I headed to the next class: P.E.

I entered the gym, wearing my gym clothes. Everyone else was already there, and stretching. They looked up when I entered.

"Everyone," the gym coach (a girl) said, leading me to the front,

"this is Kylie Uley. She's new here, and I want you all to have her feel welcome here at Forks High."

I was sent back to the crowd. She continued, "Today we will be running five laps around the football field, then coming back inside for—"

I cut her off by raising my hand. "But—but it's raining," I pointed out obviously.

"Just a trickle," she said, not amused that I had interrupted her. "You'll survive."

She started leading us outside, but I stayed put. I wouldn't give up without a fight.

"C'mon Kylie, I know your not used to rain, living in California and all, but you have to come," she ordered.

I didn't think. I panicked. I collapsed.

My knees buckled dramatically, and I fell. Hard.

Pain shot through my leg, but I kept the act up.

The coach came over to me. "Uley, what happened?" she asked. The kids stared at us.

"I—I don't know. My ankle really hurts, I think it snapped or something," I said pathetically.

She bought it. "Can two people bring her to the nurse's office?" she asked.

Naturally, skipping gym was good so all hands rose up. But one stepped forward bravely, tugging along another. I could recognize them anywhere.

The cropped black haired girl seen riding in the Volvo with Bella was tugging Bella.

"We'll do it, Mrs. Skier," she offered in a musical voice.

Mrs. Skier (I felt bad for not earlier learning her name) nodded in approval. "Very well then, Bella Swan and Alice Cullen, you two are excused."

They came over to me and helped me up. I put my arms around their shoulders and fake-limped out the door.

There was no conversation between us on our journey to the nurse's office. Only a simple and quick, "You okay?" every now and then.

When the nurse's station was in sight, I spied a bathroom to the side of the hallway. Quickly but stealthily, I stopped limping. I took my arms off the girls and put them over their mouths so they wouldn't make a sound. I pulled them into the girls' bathroom. Bella was easy to pull, but Alice was tough. What was that girl made out of, stone?

"What was that?" Bella asked. I signaled for her to be quiet.

"Do you want to skip gym or not?" I whispered. She didn't say anything after that.

But Alice did. "Why do you want to skip gym?" she asked.

I hesitated. "I just have a thing with water, okay?" I said. She left it at that.

We hung around the bathroom for a while. Alice I guess got bored, because she started a water fight.

She ran the water from the sink and cupped her hands under it. She threw it at Bella and declared, "Water battle!"

Uh-oh. This could not be good.

A/N: Please review. I only have one, and this is my third chapter. I like writing this, so I don't want to stop. Like always, R&R.


	4. Full Moon Part 1

A/N: I left you with a cliffhanger before. Well, here's the next chapter! REVIEW please! I don't care if it's just a simple "good".

**Disclaimer: Um…haven't we gone over this before? I-hay on't-day own-hay 2O-Hay or-hay wilight-Tay. (Confusing, I know. Basically, I don't own H2O or Twilight.)**

I took a small step back when the water flew across the bathroom and splashed on Bella's face. She look surprised…then angered. I knew then the war was on.

She cupped her hands under the faucet and flung handfuls at Alice. Unfortunately, it ended up flying in _my _direction, so I had to take a quick step back.

The H2O splattered on the bathroom stall door. It dripped down. I walked slowly away from it.

In the midst of the throwing of water, Alice said, "Hey, Kylie, why don't you join in?"

I shook my head violently. "No, I don't want to get wet," I said simply.

"I won't get you that wet," she reassured.

"Come on," Bella challenged.

Little did they know, with _my_ powers, I could win anytime.

"No, you two go ahead," I said, inching towards the door. The nurse's office would be better than _this._

Alice slyly smiled. She went over to the sink.

She knew something was up. She _wanted_ to get me wet, to get me soaking. She wanted to see why I was putting up a fight.

I couldn't let her.

I made a small "stop" position to one of the five sink faucets. It froze instantly. I did that for each one.

"Hey, the spout is stuck," she complained. Moving on from one sink to the other, Alice couldn't get the water running.

"What the—" she said, staring at the sink. Just then, the bell rang. We headed to lunch.

I stood in line and looked at the food—pretty disgusting if you asked me. I settled for a simple macaroni and cheese with a bottle of water.

I sat down at a lone table, and took a small swig of water. Then I felt a light tapping on my shoulder.

I looked up to see Bella. She motioned to a table in the corner of the lunchroom. _They_ were there. Still, I didn't protest.

I pushed the chair back and stood up. I followed her with my tray to the table.

I may be clumsy, but when I wanted to, I wasn't shy. I made myself noticed and sat down at the table. I took another long drink out of my bottle from the straw. "Hey, guys, what's going on?" I asked bluntly.

They all stared hard at Bella. I smiled, resisting the urge to laugh. Instead, I overheard a conversation by a nearby table…

"I don't know why I didn't get the lead in the school play. I'm way better than _Amy_," she said snidely.

"So true," someone at her table said.

"And prettier. And cooler," she continued, with her little minion nodding all the way.

"What a jerk," I couldn't help saying out loud.

"Yeah," Alice said. "I wish there were some way to get back at her."

I smiled. There already was. With a steady hand, I motioned to her water sitting by it. It suddenly exploded, getting all over her.

She gasped in surprise and disgust. Her and her minion got up.

I grinned, turning back to everyone. "So, Bella or Alice, wanna introduce me to everyone?"

A stunned Alice introduced me to everyone. I said 'hi' to each one.

I was stirring the macaroni, when Alice interrupted my train of thoughts. She said, "Hey, do you want to hang out tonight, maybe a sleepover?"

I was so surprised I hardly noticed the death glares she was getting.

As if on cue, my phone vibrated. I pushed it up (it was a slide-up) and stared at the screen. On it, plain as day was a picture of a full moon.

My built-in reminder. Right.

"Um, I can't. A couple of my friends are coming over. You could call it a…uh…celebration." I continued picking at the macaroni. I took a small, delicate bite, and suddenly had the urge to spit it right back out.

"What are you celebrating?" Alice asked politely, as if asking not to blame her for prying.

"Uh…" I searched my mind for an excuse. I let out a slow, even breath and told them, "I met my friends exactly a year ago. We're celebrating my year with them."

She smiled. "Congratulations," she said.

When lunch was finally over, and I got out of my seat to throw away my partly untouched food, I realized what I had told them wasn't a lie.

"Is…_he_ coming?" I said into my phone. My other hand was occupied by putting cardboard and duct tape over the windows and tape over the faucets.

"Lewis? Oh, no. Plane tickets are way too expensive, and I don't really think he'd like swimming here with me," a muffled reply rang in my ear.

"Okay. So where are you?" I asked, cradling the phone on my shoulder and my ear.

"We're by this brick house…a pebble driveway…and a forest in the backyard. I think we're lost," Cleo said.

I rolled my eyes. "Cleo, why don't you knock on the door for directions," I offered. Before she could reply, I hung up.

Instantly I heard a knock. I went to the front door and opened it. There stood Cleo, Emma, Rikki, and Bella!

As soon as Cleo saw me, she held up her open phone. "Hanging up on people isn't nice," she said. Then she stepped up and hugged me, showering me with questions. "How's America? How are Sam and Emily? Did you know today we met exactly a year ago?" she exclaimed.

"Um…good, I auditioned at the café to sing, they're good, and yes, I know." I smiled.

Bella put her hands on her hips dramatically. "I thought singing was _my_ thing," she joked.

"Well, I don't know if I got in for sure. But I have a pretty good chance," I admitted.

We exchanged our hugs, and then got inside. The girls handed me a wrapped present.

"For the one-year anniversary thingy," Bella explained.

I tore open the paper. Inside was a necklace with a blue gem like theirs!

"Thanks, guys!" I exclaimed. I tied it around my neck and stroked the gem. It sparkled.

"Will finally got done with it," Rikki said.

Then we played a game of, "Who will go moonstruck zombie first?" and "Who will be the most dangerous?"

We declared Cleo would be the first (I have no idea why) and Rikki to be most dangerous.

"Why me?" she had asked.

"Because you'll set the house on fire," I said.

She replied, "That was _one_ time Kylie, _one time._ If that happens, we'll say we were cooking popcorn on the stove and it caught on fire."

Everyone stared at her. "Um…I thought you cooked popcorn in a _microwave_," Emma said.

Rikki shrugged. "Some people do."

Then my phone rang. I picked it up, and said, "Hello?"

"Hey, Kylie. I'm just calling to tell you the moon has rose," Lewis said.

I sighed. "Couldn't you have called someone else? Like your _girlfriend_ maybe?" I shot a glance at Cleo.

"Their phones are off. Text me every hour, okay?" he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Bye," I said. I hung up.

"Who was that?" Cleo asked.

I rolled my eyes again. "Clue one: he wants to be a scientist. Clue two: he is _very_ annoying with full moons and mermaid issues. Clue three: he's your boyfriend." After Cleo blushed, I said seriously, "The moon is up."

"Okay, we have to tell you something," Emma said. She looked around nervously at Rikki, Cleo, and Bella.

"What?" I asked.

Rikki let out a slow long breath, and turned to her backpack. She got out a dusty book and plopped it in my lap. I coughed violently.

"A long time ago, this girl named Eve was changed into a mermaid at a moon pool in Ireland, like Bella." She nudged her shoulder over to Bella, and continued, "That was 150 years ago. In her village, a meteor was hurtling towards them. She had to use all her strength and powers to stop it." Rikki looked at Cleo, who continued.

"The village was saved, but Eve was nowhere to be found. They searched, but it was like she'd disappeared. Gone," Cleo said.

Bella picked up, "It just so happened that that…same exact meteor comes every 150 years, which means it's coming now." I inhaled a sharp breath.

"We need to stop it," Emma said seriously. "We think that's why the water tentacles are attacking. They're trying to get us to help them. But the thing is…we can't all do it." She looked up into my eyes. "It's either one of us, like Eve," she looked pointedly at Bella, "Or three of us, because three were created there." She looked at Cleo and Rikki.

At first I was confused. But then I realized what she was getting at. It was either Bella, because she'd been created in Ireland, like Eve, or Cleo, Emma, and Rikki. Not me. I didn't have a leg to stand on.

"Oh…_no._ I'm going to help, no matter what." That started a argument.

Emma broke it up. "But…whoever helps might disappear forever, and whoever doesn't…." She gulped, fear showing. "Loses their powers forever."

I shook my head. "No, no…this is just so quick…I'm going to go make some popcorn." I stood up, but Rikki tugged on my arm.

"No, don't go. It always happens like this. They get up, go somewhere alone, we forgot to cover something, they get moonstruck…" Rikki said.

I yanked back. "Then come get moonstruck with me. I'm hungry," I complained.

She reluctantly followed me. I got a bag of popcorn out of the pantry and put it in the microwave. I pressed the "**popcorn**" button and watched it cook.

I turned to the sink, and weirdly, it started rattling. I whispered in horror, "Rikki."

She turned, and her eyes got as wide as saucers. The sink rattled more, and then, a strong force broke it. A large water tentacle came out!

I couldn't help it. I screamed. Emma, Cleo, and Bella rushed in and saw the tentacle.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt you…" Bella said, but it was too late. I turned on my heels, and bolted to the door.

Something stopped me. I looked down, and saw the tentacle wrapped around my waist. I tried to pry it off, but it wouldn't budge. My hands went right through it, getting wet.

Not soon after, I fell, tail and all. The tentacle caught me, and pulled me towards the sink. I screamed, thrashing and struggling. The girls' wide eyes were the last things I saw before heading to the faucet.

**A/N: Dun, dun dun dun duuun. Told you I loved cliffhangers. Plllllease review, I only have…not much. Pllllease! It makes my day!**


	5. Full Moon Part 2

A/N: Hi. I'm glad I got another review from smileyface209. So, like always, R&R.

**Disclaimer: **_**Copy and paste something about not owning H2O or Twilight here.**_

When I opened my eyes, it was pitch black. I knew I was moving, because I could hear the wind going past me in my ears. It was a damp place, long and narrow, and I had no idea where I was.

I then realized: _I was in the sink pipes. _But…that was impossible! Unless I was…

I lifted a finger to my eyes. In the dark, I couldn't see. But by the way I felt, the way my finger was, I knew it. I was water.

The tentacle turned me into water, and it brought me into the sink!

I tried to scream, but some unknown force stopped me. I grabbed the tentacle around my waist, but it was like an iron grip. Where was it taking me?

That was my last thought when something washed up over me. Something cool, icy and wouldn't let go.

Cleo POV

"Kylie!" I screamed, running to the faucet. It was too late. The tentacle took her _into _the pipelines!

"Where do you think it's taking her?" a panicked Rikki asked.

I looked at the door. "I think I know. Come on." I waved my hand, and they followed.

Kylie POV

My eyes flung open. My immediate question was: where was I?

But it was so obvious. Mako Island. I raised my hand to the sky, hoping to create a wind strong enough to lift me up and carry me away to safety and freedom. That never happened.

I was pulled under before I created the wind.  
Sheer terror swept over me. I screamed, clawing the invisible underwater tentacle. It never released its firm grip.

I thrashed, only to have it get tighter around me. I gasped, taking in a gulp of water into my lungs.

I coughed aggressively, trying to get out the excess water out. I spun around, wiggling and trying to get it looser.

With the water in my lungs, I didn't have much air left. Black dots were swarming my vision. I yelled, only getting more water into my lungs.

I was tired of fighting. I was tired of shrieking. I was just plain tired.

Then, all at once, my vision blacked out and I went limp.

Bella POV

We found this beach just off the edge of Forks. It was called La Push First Beach.

We instantly dived in, not caring whoever saw four mysterious teenage girls swim into the ocean in the dead of night.

We swam to the middle, where a worried Cleo pointed the way. We raced in that direction.

When we'd finally reached our destination, I was dead tired. I've never gone that fast before in my entire life.

We surfaced in the moon pool, where Kylie was. The tentacle was wrapped around her, and seemed to be turning her into _water._

"Is that what I looked like when _I _was being turned into water?" I whispered as I watched her slightly tilted body and closed eyes switch between water and human.

"Yes," Cleo replied briefly before sticking out her hand to control the water.

My hand joined hers, joining forces. Emma's was not long after.

Rikki's did not join.

"Rikki? Come on, we need you!" Cleo said.

She shook her head. "No, it's too much. I'll boil her to death."

Cleo controlled her hand. "No, Rikki, you won't, just believe." Sweat was rolling down my forehead in concentration.

She reluctantly put her hand up.

The moon passed overhead. The moon pool started to bubble and froth. Usually this wasn't a big deal, but I felt weird. More powerful, if that made sense.

I could tell we all felt the same way, because we all glanced at each other nervously. But nothing was happening, right?

Suddenly, the moon passed. The bubbling stopped, and Kylie stopped moving with the waves.

But when the moon was gone, her body was water. It fell apart and sank.

"No!" Emma cried. I couldn't believe it. Kylie was…gone.

I ducked under. I couldn't find her. She really was water. She really was gone.

Then I saw pieces of water come together. They changed color, and formed a body. Kylie's body!

She floated to the top with me. She gasped, taking in a bunch of air. I cried out in relief. She was back.

Kylie POV

That was the scariest experience of my life. I'd never get over it.

As Cleo, Bella, Emma and Rikki were cheering and celebrating their success, I examined myself. Everything looked fine, except…

I squinted at my wrist. It was weird. On it was something about 2 centimeters apart, and it was _water_. Kind of like a bracelet. It was wrapped around my wrist. I put one finger on it. It went right through! When I pulled it out, my finger didn't get any wetter.

"Guys, look," I said, holding up my wrist. They looked at it, playing around with it.

"It's water," Rikki said.

"I know," I said. "I'll have to hide it at school, with a bracelet or something."

We didn't want to hang around for long, so we swam to my new house. We were careful not to look up at the moon.

We returned, only to find my popcorn cold in the microwave. Rikki had attacked it, eating most of it before we could touch it.

The next morning we got up, thankful none of us got moonstruck. But my wrist was still water.

**A/N: So, next chapter will be up whenever. I'm going to start a new story soon, because I think I have an idea. So, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. New Powers and New Responsibilities

A/N: Nothing really to say here, so no author's note. But wait—isn't this an author's note? Yeah…

**Disclaimer: Okay, this is downright pathetic. I DO NOT OWN H2O OR TWILIGHT!**

Bella POV

I was so _bored._ It was Saturday morning, and I had nothing to do.

You'd think after the incident with Kylie and the full moon, I wouldn't be feeling this way. But I was.

Oh, I know! I could…no. But maybe I could…nah. Oh! I would…alright; I had no ideas.

I sat up from my previous position of lying down on my bed. I examined the paint on my walls, then the computer's bright blue screen, then my old oak desk.

Then I spotted the glass of water on my bedside table. A smile crept up on my face.

I stuck my hand out towards it, attempting to turn it into water jelly. But instead, the glass and contents inside turned hard and gray.

I jumped up and picked it up. It was solid and hard. It was _rock._

I smiled. Things just got slightly less boring.

Cleo POV

I looked both ways, over my shoulders. _Calm down,_ I argued with myself. _Dad is at work, Sam is shopping, and Kim is at a friend's house._

I took a deep breath and stared at the sink, overflowing with dirty dishes. I switched it on, recoiling out of habit when the sound of water splashed on the sink.

I used my powers to create a water ball. _Maybe if I splash it on the plate, then add some soap…_

I was concentrating so hard, that the water ball disappeared. It shook, and just splashed on the countertop.

I heard wind. Not the kind I can create easily with a twist of the hand, but strong wind. I slowly turned around to face the kitchen window.

Outside, the leaves were rustling and shaking. Wind picked up as I controlled my hand.

Then, all at once, I concentrated so hard and moved my hand in such a way that I saw a tornado outside on the yard!

"AH!" I screamed, thankful no one was home. I threw my hands to my sides, an attempt to stop it.

It did. As quickly as it had come, it disappeared in a _pop._

I pulled my hand back and examined it. Had I just created a tornado?

Rikki POV

"Here you go, Rikki," Zane said, setting down a hot chocolate next to me.

"Thanks, Zane," I said. He smiled and walked behind the counter.

I smiled back and took a sip. _Too cold,_ I thought, scowling.

I put my hand over the mug, slowly clenching my fist. I took another sip, and then put it back on the table. Still too cold.

I warmed it up a bit more. And I kept on going.

Then, it was like someone slipped Rikki's Café in an oven. It was so hot inside!

I started breathing heavily. I saw Zane jump up, probably to find and check the thermostat.

"Hey," Nate said, walking in. "It just got boiling hot outside."

Zane gave a queer look towards me.

I looked down at the hot chocolate, which was now all evaporated, and smiled. I just created a heat wave!

Emma POV

Grrr. I absolutely _hated_ it when Elliott left open the freezer door!

Nothing was harmed, except for the ice cream I was about to eat. Now it was soup.

I took it out of the freezer and poked it with my spoon. I looked around to see if anyone was there, then put my hand over it.

Instead of freezing the ice cream, it froze the container too! Normally I wouldn't be too surprised I used my powers a bit too much, but I didn't just freeze it. I turned it _into_ ice!

I gasped and poked it with my finger. I realized that wasn't such a good idea, because ice was water. So I ended up on the floor with a tail.

Kylie POV

When I swam into the moon pool that fine Saturday afternoon, I heard five voices. I identified them as Emma's, Cleo's, Bella's, Rikki's, and Lewis's.

Why was I at the moon pool instead of rainy Forks? I needed to escape my life and settle for some relaxation (which I realized was never going to happen with all the yelling.) And it was only a half hour swim to get there.

I surfaced, to find the four mermaids in the pool, arms resting on the side. They were arguing with Lewis, who was standing up with a bunch of scientific junk in his crowded arms.

"It was so weird—I turned my glass and water into solid hard rock!" Bella exclaimed.

"I created a heat wave over Rikki's Café and just about half the city," Rikki said.

"I made a tornado. And it disappeared right before my very eyes!" Cleo said.

"I turned my ice cream and container into ice. I can turn anything into ice now, water or no water," Emma said.

"What's going on?" I asked. They seemed to be surprised at my voice, and they jumped.

Bella was the first to collect herself. "We…seemed to…develop…newfound powers," she said.

"Really? What?" I asked. They began to explain their new abilities.

"But what could have caused this?" Lewis asked. That led to more arguing.

"Maybe it was yesterday during the full moon," I said.

There was a pause. "That could be a possibility. I mean, I felt really weird when the moon passed over," Emma said. The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Do you think I got those powers, too?" I asked. Bella, Cleo, Rikki, Emma and Lewis looked at each other and shrugged.

My focus zeroed in on the calculator on the ground by Lewis, who had dropped it when sitting down.

I stuck my hand up, turning the calculator into stone. I smiled happily.

"I can do it!" I cried.

Then my attention turned to Lewis. I smiled, and picked up the wind. I swiftly used my powers to pick him up with the wind.

"I wonder if I can turn people into stone," I said.

"Don't even think about it!" Lewis yelled. Rikki laughed.

"Got to go guys," I said. I ducked underwater and swam out, letting Lewis fall to the ground.

A/N: Please review.


	7. The Beach and The Locket

**A/N: No, there is no such thing as Forks Beach (I think.) I made it up so it would fit the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O or Twilight.**

I never went into the water on purpose just for a swim (besides yesterday when I went to the moon pool) since I came here. Now I was walking along the beach in a swimsuit and cover-up. I was in a deserted area, where no one was. I was going to dive in, so I could check out the cool coral reefs and fish species.

I wasn't at La Push Beach, where I heard was not in my town. I was at Forks Beach.

I smiled at the ocean; ready to peel off the cover-up and go in, when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"AH!" I screamed, jumping. I turned around. I saw Alice, smiling as ever.

"Alice, don't scare me like that," I said, dramatically clutching my heart. I put back on my cover-up. I wasn't going swimming now.

"Sorry. I needed to get away from the house for a while, so I decided to come here," Alice explained.

"Any others here?" I asked, peering over her shoulder suspiciously.

"Nope, just me." She grinned. "Want to go swimming for a while?"

"Uh…" I glanced at the empty ocean. "No thanks. I kind of have a thing with water now."

She nodded, understanding. "Well, hey, I found this necklace washed up on the beach." She held up a locket that looked exactly identical to Cleo, Emma and Rikki's locket. "I can't get the darn thing open. Want it?" she offered.

I studied it. It _was_ exactly like it! Was there a fourth mermaid Julia, Gracie and Louise knew that we didn't know about?

"Have it?" I asked. "Heck yeah! Why wouldn't I want a locket that is identical to the ones Emma, Cleo and Rikki…" I stopped. I got too worked up. "Nothing."

As I reached for it, my wrist came in full view.

"Nice bracelet!" Alice chimed as I got the locket. I smiled. It was covering my water wrist.

"Thanks. And thanks for the locket. I'd better be going," I said, and walked off.

I hid behind the rocks by the shore where the waves just met. I watched Alice as she skipped off in the other direction.

When she left, I straightened up. Aloud, I said, "Well, now that she's gone…"

I ran towards the ocean. As soon as I was deep enough, I looked down at my feet. They were treading water, to keep up. Suddenly, the water around me began to bubble and froth. A tail replaced my feet.

I glanced back at the beach. No one there. Good.

I took a deep breath and dived under. I swam to the coral reefs to check them out.

I examined a really pretty multicolored one. It kind of reminded me of the one Emma gave to Cleo. She cut herself and turned into a…MERMONSTER!

I dropped the reef in utter repulsion. I examined my hands. No, I hadn't cut myself.

In relief, I moved onto fish. The different colors and breeds got me thinking. I remembered when I transformed into a mermaid…

_I was bored. I needed something to do._

_I was in Italy, and I was 15 years old. Both my parents were working, so I went exploring._

_I went to the beach shoreline, where I couldn't help smelling and loving the sand, the ocean, and pretty much everything._

_I had squinted into the distance, and seeing a small island just off the coast of the beach, I tapped someone's arm and asked what the island was called._

"_Smoke Island," he had said. "See that volcano on the top of it? Some people actually used to live on it. That is, before it became a shark infested island and the volcano erupted. It's dormant now, though."_

_I rented a boat and traveled out there. When I got there, I was astounded by the breathtaking scenery and explored it. _

_I ended up walking on a huge slippery rock. I was trying to be careful, but sooner or later I fell down a hole._

_I adventured through the cave-like structure. I came upon a moon pool, with the top of the volcano right above it._

_The water level rose and fell, meaning it was probably connected to the ocean. I took off my shoes, throwing them on the side. I dived in, forgetting about my clothes._

_I surfaced, and looked up. The full moon passed overhead, causing the moon pool to bubble. Magic happened then._

_I swam out, thinking nothing that big had happened. Little did I know, something huge did._

I smiled; remembering the first time I found out I was a mermaid…

_I had looked out at the ocean, smiling at the waves. It was pretty early, so no one was out yet. It was perfect._

_I pulled off my cover-up and dived into the waves. I swam out far enough and resurfaced._

_I smiled, enjoying the relaxing waves. That's when something weird happened._

_The water around me began to bubble. I gasped, looking all around at what could be causing it. I tried to kick both my legs, but it felt like they were a whole, not two._

_I looked down and thought, _What happened to my swimsuit?_ My swimsuit was a scaly orange bikini top._

_That's when I saw the tail. I gasped, held my breath, and swam down. I learned how to swim with it and enjoy it. I also discovered my powers and being moonstruck._

I studied one type of fish that really fascinated me.

It was multicolored and really pretty.

I felt a tugging in my chest, meaning it was time to get more air. I broke up in the surface, and took a deep breath of air. I realized it was probably almost time for lunch. I dived back under, and swam to the coast. I dried myself off, and gathered my things.

Back at home; I tried to open the locket. I fidgeted with it with my fingers, used butter to try to open it, and even tried smashing it a little.

I groaned, kind of fed up with it. About to give up, Emily put a hand on my shoulder. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Trying to get this stupid locket open. But it doesn't seem to be working," I muttered.

"Let me try," she said. I handed over the locket, and she played with it. After a while, the locket gave up with a final _click_ and opened.

"How'd you do that?" I asked.

She smiled. "An old secret." She winked.

I smiled back. I took the locket up to my room, and opened it.

In it was a black and white picture of a smiling girl, about my age. She was lying on her stomach in a pool of water, a tail where her legs should be. I gasped as I realized who it was.

**A/N: Oooh, cliffhanger. Please review.**


	8. No More Secrets

**A/N: Review.**

**Disclaimer: *Goes to Jonathan M. Shiff's house and knocks on door* **

**Me: Hi, I'm H2O4ever. Do I own H2O?**

**Shiff: No, I do.**

**Me: Works for me!**

I looked at the overcooked hot dog on my tray. It was burnt and disgusting.

I put a hand on my locket that hung around my neck. Ever since I found out it was Eve's, the girl who had saved the world from the comet, I kept it on for good luck. The girls and I decided to—I know it sounds corny—save the world together. Cleo said it was why we were chosen to be mermaids.

I looked up and around Forks High cafeteria. Then I looked at the people at my table. The Cullens weren't eating, just looking at each other in a silent conversation I couldn't understand.

Back to the comet. It was coming soon; I could feel it. There was something that was disturbed in the waters. It was like I could sense it.

But what happened when we saved Earth? Would we disappear like Eve? Would we not disappear, but lose our powers? What do we even do?

I thought more. But what if we _didn't_ save Earth? What if the comet couldn't be stopped, and crashed into the moon pool? What if…

"Kylie?" Alice asked, interrupting my thoughts. "Are you…crying?"

In alarm, I felt under my eyes. Sure enough, wetness was seeping and falling from my eyes. It was strange; tears seemed to be the only water/liquid that didn't change us.

I didn't feel like crying. It was just a reflex. I pushed my chair back and muttered, "Excuse me."

I threw away my hot dog and ran the girls' bathroom. I made sure no one else was there, and peered into the mirror. Red rimmed my eyes.

I sat on the floor and pulled my knees to my face, crunching up into a little ball. I put my face to the knees, tears falling from my eyes.

"Kylie?" a voice asked. I looked up to see Alice standing by the door.

She came over and sat by me. I opened my mouth to speak, but Alice didn't let me. Instead she said, "Kylie, there are a lot of things I know you aren't telling me. Truth be told, I've been keeping secrets too. I can't figure out why. You're scared of water, but when I left the beach yesterday, you dove right into the ocean." I looked up, alarmed, but she continued. "And now you're just sitting, peacefully, then you start crying? Kylie, I want the truth, it's now or never." She gave me a hard stare.

She was right. I had been keeping something from her. Then—right then—I felt that I could trust her. The other girls told someone, didn't they? Cleo told Lewis, Emma told Ash, Rikki told Zane, and Bella told Will. Why couldn't _I_ tell someone?

I slowly nodded. "I can't tell you or show you here. Why don't we go to your house and I'll tell you there?"

She nodded. "Okay. The truth. Promise?"

I smiled. "Promise."

The rest of the day I was pretty jumpy. I'd never told anyone our secret before. The only ones that knew were the ones the other girls told: Lewis, Zane, Ash and Will. We'd never had another girl know, besides Dr. Denman. Anyway, she thought we gave our powers up.

When the school day was over, I nearly had a heart attack. All I could thing was, _It's time._

Alice and I walked to my car. Alice had told the others to go, she was going with a friend.

I got in the driver's seat. Alice chatted away, occasionally giving me directions to her house. I never glanced in her direction—just kept my firm grip on the steering wheel and looking straight at the road.

When we got to her house, I marveled at how beautiful and open it was. We walked inside, and I was surprised to find Bella there, too. We exchanged an awkward 'hi' and Alice and I settled in her room.

"Okay, Alice…you know when you have a secret, and you really want to tell someone? But you know you can't? Something life-changing…something that can either be good or bad?" I asked.

She widened her eyes so wide I was sure dinner plates were smaller. "You know?" she asked, astounded.

"Know what?" I asked suspiciously.

"That my family are vampires!" she exclaimed.

I gasped. "Alice, you have a _lot_ of explaining to do."

So she explained everything. About her family, not knowing her past, and even that Bella knew.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" Alice asked.

I shook my head with a smile. "No. You just told me it all, though," I said. She turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Then what _did_ you want to tell me?" Alice asked. She folded her arms over her chest. "No more secrets."

"Okay." I looked around the room, and saw a glass of water on her shelf. I walked over to it, and picked it up. "Alice, there's a lot you don't know about me. Let's start with the water situation."

I took the glass over to her and took a deep breath. Then, all at once, I held the glass over my head. As if in slow motion, I carefully spilled the water on my head.

I let the glass drop. I shivered from the icy cold water as I mentally counted. _10…9…8…_

"Kylie, what was that? Other than soaking yourself and the carpet?" she asked.

"I told you," I said. "No more secrets." _7…6…5…_

"Alice, please don't be freaked out or anything, but you need to see this." _4…3…2…_

I held her wondering gaze and sighed. "No more secrets," I whispered. _1…_

I held my breath, and waited.

**A/N: Cliffy, I know. So please review.**


	9. Power Test and Explaining

A/N: I've written the last chapter and some of the chapter before that all in one day. And now I'm starting this one in the same day. Too much, I tell you, too much! It's just because I like writing this. I know the 'dag gummit!' thing is kind of random, but I thought it would be funny to have her say that every time she fell in mermaid form.

lucie: Last chapter was one of my shorter ones, I know. I really wanted to end it there, though, because I thought next chapter everyone would be looking forward to, and that usually my chapters are too long. It's my writing style. Thanks for the criticism though; it helps me to get better. By the way, I hate cliffys too. I just like writing them, lol.

**Disclaimer: *Skip this if you know the routine* I do not own H2O or Twilight.**

At first nothing happened. Then it all happened at once.

Alice's curious stare was the last thing I saw before I transformed. I looked down at myself, and saw the point where my feet were still there. Then I saw the point when I _was_ water. It cleared up quickly, though. Then my shirt was replaced with a scaly orange bikini top. A gold-orange tail replaced my two feet and legs. Only _then_ did I realize I didn't sit down before.

"Dang," I muttered, before toppling over. I fell sideways. When I hit the carpeted ground, it made a big thump. "Dag gummit!" I yelled, which is what I usually said when I forgot to sit.

Then I realized Alice was still here. I propped up on my elbows and looked into those shocked eyes, saying, "Yes, I'm a mermaid. Yes, I transform whenever I touch water. Yes, that's why I avoided the water. Please don't tell."

A smile appeared on her lips. "It's amazing! How fast can you swim? Do you transform _every_ time you touch water? Tell me!" She propped up on her elbows and listened to me explain.

When I was done, I said, "Could you help? I need to be dry for my legs to reappear."

She nodded and threw me a towel. I dried myself off, and my legs appeared again.

"So you're a mermaid. That's cool. We've got to tell my family!" Alice exclaimed. I stopped her.

"No. My friends only told one person, so I intend to keep it that way," I said.

Her eyes widened. "There are others?" she asked.

"Yep. Emma, Cleo, Bella, and Rikki. Those were the ones I was celebrating with. The full moon. Remember I explained that?" She nodded.

"This is so cool," she gushed.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet. I also have…_powers_," I said mysteriously. "Let's go outside and I'll show you."

A few minutes later, we were out back behind the house. I said to Alice, "I kind of consider my powers as levels. I have three levels of powers. I developed each level after the other." I spotted a stream nearby. "Level one is the basic level. I can mold water and make it do whatever I want." I turned to the stream and made a signal to it. A string of water came out and circled Alice. "I can freeze things," I said. I made a 'stop' position to the water. It froze instantly and fell to the ground. "And I can boil things." I put a hand out and curled my fingers into my palm. The water boiled then evaporated. "I can also turn things into jelly and crystallize it."

"Cool," Alice said, smiling.

"Oh, that's only level one. Just wait for level two." I smiled, and said, "This is weather control. Personally, I like this level the most. First, I can create wind." I grinned at Alice, not caring that I probably looked like the Cheshire Cat. I picked up the wind. Alice looked a little confused as she looked down and around her as her hair whipped her cheeks. I picked her up in the wind.

"Hey!" she cried. "Put me down!" She kicked her arms and legs.

"That's for almost getting me soaked in the bathroom," I said, smirking.

"Ugh!" she yelled.

"And this," I said, stopping the wind and letting her fall to the ground, "is for just being Alice."

When she finally got up, I said, "I can also summon lightning and create fire." I turned around, spied past the forest trees, and raised my hand. I made a flick with my arm and lightning lit up the sky. I grimaced. "I hope no one got hit…"

I turned back to Alice and made a small motion to the side of her. A fire started by her. She jumped, and I made a small motion to stop it.

"There is a level three, but I can't show you that. It's too powerful. I can turn things into rock, create tornados, make heat waves, and turn things _into_ ice, not just freeze it" I explained.

"So…you're pretty powerful," Alice said.

"Yeah," I said. At one point I feared I would turn into another Charlotte, but I knew that would never happen.

"So, tell me more," Alice said, getting interested.

So we settled in Alice's room again. "Alright, where to start?" I said. "Well, I turned into a mermaid in Italy…I told you about that…after about a week we moved and I met Cleo, Emma and Rikki. Let's see…oh, there's that time when Cleo wanted to go to Miriam's pool party. We warned her not to, but she went anyway. She got thrown into the pool and Lewis came and discovered the secret. We went through full moons—told you about them—Ms. Chatham helped us. She was one of the three original mermaids. Oh…" I groaned. "Then came the enemy. Dr. Denman. Before Lewis had gotten a job with her, but she left later after stealing a DNA sample of one of our scales/skin that mutated on contact with water. Rikki and Zane started dating, too. After Lewis and Cleo started dating, Dr. Denman came back. Zane accidentally helped her try to discover mermaids. She set up these underwater cameras and caught us swimming—faces and all."

Alice drew in a sharp breath. "Your life is so drama filled…what happened next?"

"Oh, she took Lewis in for some questioning. They stole Lewis's phone, locked Lewis up, and texted Cleo that we needed to go to Mako Island urgently. We swam there, where Dr. Denman trapped us in the moon pool. With the help of Zane, he got Lewis and got us out. But we knew we were still in danger. Dr. Denman would still be looking for us, so Ms. Chatham said we needed to give up our powers to a lunar eclipse." I sighed, remembering what happened…

"_Maybe you should just…give up. Your powers, that is. And being mermaids," Ms. Chatham said when we were settled in Emma's room._

"_They can do that?" a stunned Lewis asked._

"_Only at special times," Ms. Chatham said, setting down her cup. "Very special moments. After all, I did say tonight was a special night."_

"_Tonight's a lunar eclipse," Lewis said, finally getting it._

I shook my head, the image disappearing in my mind. "So we did…in front of Dr. Denman. We jumped in the pool, and had the full moon take our powers away. We came out sopping wet, no tail. We had convinced Dr. Denman, because the next day, she left.

"But we learned…the powers were only gone for twelve hours! So we were able to gain back our powers. Rikki broke up with Zane, too."

"What next?" an interested Alice asked.

"We got the new powers: weather control. Cleo broke up with Lewis for being too clingy and protective. A new girl—Charlotte—came around and started dating Lewis, much to Cleo's dismay. Rikki started dating Zane again when he learned that she didn't really give her powers up. It turned out Charlotte was Gracie's—one of the three original mermaids, not Ms. Chatham—granddaughter. Charlotte learned about mermaids, and purposely made herself one. At first she wasn't so bad, then she started using her powers for bad. She had all our powers, like me, but stronger. Lewis broke up with her, which he got back together with Cleo. Then there was a special full moon—the kind that can drain away your powers forever.

"We all were at the moon pool, and it was like the battle of the mermaids. She made these huge water snakes, but we were able to defeat them. Then we all lifted her high in the air with wind and drained her powers away."

Alice smiled. "What's been going on recently?" she asked.

"Oh, Bella, a new mermaid, moved in. After that, nothing much." I purposely left out the meteor part.

"What do you want to do now?" she asked.

I checked my watch. "I'd better be going. Sam'll be wondering where I am," I said.

So I drove home, happy that I had a new friend that knew my secret.

**A/N: I've decided to add a pop quiz at the end of each chapter. If you answer all three correctly, you'll get a mention in the next chapter. XD By the way, next chapter is coming up very soon, it's all written.**

**Who was the first to get moonstruck? A. Rikki B. Emma** **C. Cleo**

**Who ****was**** scared of swimming? A. Rikki B. Emma C. Cleo**

**Who was the first to find out the mermaid secret? A. Lewis B. Zane C. Dr. Denman**


	10. Dr Denman

A/N: Hey you all! Ready for the next chapter? It's down there. Battlefield lyrics may be a little off, just saying.

Yeah, my quiz questions are easy. Lolz. You won't have to worry; it'll all be easy. I'm like that. Lol. People who answered the quiz correctly:

Lucie

LittleDhampir123

littlemisslucia

Thanks to all who answered and reviewed! They mean the world to me!

Disclaimer: I d o n o t o w n H 2 O o r T w i l i g h t . I also do not own Battlefield by Jordin Sparks.

"Thank you!" I said, soaking in all the applause. The dim light shined in my eyes, but even if it wasn't that bright, the suddenness of it blinded me for a few seconds.

I put the microphone back on its stand. "Okay, any suggestions? I know plenty of songs!"

I was having the time of my life. Here I was, the lead singer of the café band! I preformed every Tuesday (which happened to be today) and Thursday.

One teenage girl with wavy brown hair stood up. She said, "Do you think you can sing my favorite song, Battlefield?"

"By Jordin Sparks? Sure!" I walked back to the band, which consisted of a guitar player, a keyboard player, and a drummer. I told them the main things to play, and they understood.

I smiled, grabbed the mic and started singing.

_Don't try to explain your mind_

_I know what's happening here_

_One minute it's love_

_And suddenly it's like a battlefield_

_One word turns into a war_

_Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?_

_My world's nothing when you don't_

_I'm not here without a shield_

_Can't go back now_

_Both hands tied behind my back for nothing_

_Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again,_

_Why we gotta fall for it now?_

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know I never wanted to hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_

_A battlefield, a battlefield?_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_

_A battlefield, a battlefield?_

_Why does love always feel like-_

At that moment I spotted two figures enter the café and sat at a nearby table. They turned to me and smiled. Alice and Bella! I smiled and gave a small wave before continuing,

_Can't swallow our pride_

_Neither of us wants to raise that flag, mmhmm_

_If we can't surrender_

_Then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no_

_Both hands tied behind my back for nothing_

_Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again_

_I don't wanna fall for it now_

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know I never wanted to hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_

_A battlefield, a battlefield?_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_

_A battlefield, a battlefield?_

_**I guess you better go and get your armor**__  
__**(Get your armor)**__  
__**Get your armor**__  
__**I guess you better go and get your armor**__  
__**(Get your armor)**__  
__**Get your armor**__  
__**I guess you better go and get your-**_

**Another figure entered the café. She looked no older than thirty, at the very most. She had long blond hair that was pulled back into ponytail. She had on normal clothes, but latex gloves were sticking out of her pocket. She turned around and saw me, and gave a little wave with a devilish smile implanted on her lips.**

**Oh, I was going to be sick. I can't sing…no; I have to. Unwillingly, I continued.**

_**We could pretend that we are friends tonight**__  
__**(Oh, oh, oh)**__  
__**And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright**__  
__**'Cause baby, we don't have to fight**__  
__**And I don't want this love to feel like-**_

She had wormed her way through the crowd to Alice and Bella. Oh guys, whatever you do, don't…

She pointed at me and said something to Alice. Alice smiled and nodded, looking my way. She began to chat.

Don't talk to her. Great. I finished the song quickly.

_**A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield**__  
__**Why does love always feel like a battlefield**__  
__**A battlefield, a battlefield**_

_**I guess you better go and get your armor**_

_**I never meant to start a war**__  
__**You know I never wanna hurt you**__  
__**Don't even know what we're fighting for**__  
__**(Fighting, fighting for)**_

_**Why does love always feel like a battlefield**__  
__**A battlefield, a battlefield?**__  
__**Why does love always feel like a battlefield**__  
__**A battlefield, a battlefield?**___

_**I guess you better go and get your armor**__  
__**(Get your armor)**__  
__**Get your armor**__  
__**I guess you better go and get your armor**__  
__**(Get your armor)**__  
__**Get your armor**___

_**Why does love always feel like?**__  
__**Why does love always feel like?**__  
__**A battlefield, a battlefield**___

_**I never meant to start a war**__  
__**Don't even know what we're fighting for**__  
__**I never meant to start a war**__  
__**Don't even know what we're fighting for**_

**I smiled as I listened to the much-needed applause. It went for quite a while.**

**That's when I felt something cold trickle on my back. I turned around to see the keyboard player with his one hand over his mouth and a cup of water in the other. "Sorry, Kylie…" he tried to explain, but I ran.**

**I jumped over the stage lights to where Alice was sitting. I snagged her and dragged her to the one-person bathroom.**

"**What was that for? I was in the middle of a conversation with a very knowledgeable woman," Alice said.**

"**Knowledgeable? That woman happens to be a disgusting, vile, evil, low-life, selfish, all-about herself pig that…" I was cut off.**

**I fell hard, my tail flopping on the ground. "Ah, dag gummit!" I cried, my blond hair that was once in a ponytail was in my face, out of its holder.**

"**So," Alice said, lying down on her belly and propping herself up on her elbows in front of me, "how exactly is she so disgusting?"**

"**You forgot vile, evil, low-life, selfish, all-about herself pig."**

"**Whatever," Alice said, rolling her eyes. "How exactly is she so vile, uh…selfish, you know, what you said."**

"**That," I said, "was Dr. Denman."**

"**The one that locked you up in the moon pool?" Alice asked.**

"**The one and only," I said.**

"**Oh, you were right! That conceited jerk!" Alice stood up and rolled up her sleeves dramatically. "I'll smack her down, no doubt."**

**I laughed. I needed that, a little humor. "No, Alice, but I do need you to do something for me. Pretend I'm not a mermaid. Pretend you have no idea what she's talking about."**

**At that moment, the door handle turned. "It's occupied!" Alice shouted, but the person still came in.**

**To my very relief, Bella came in. She looked at me, and her eyes got as wide as saucers. She put her hand over her open mouth. Then she removed it and sputtered, "You're a…you're…a…a…you're…a…"**

**Alice raced over to her and put her own hand over Bella's mouth, but still a muffled "You're a fish!" came out.**

"**Call me a mermaid. Merfreak if you want. But fish isn't going to make me happy," I said, crawling on my elbows to the farthest wall.**

**I put my hand over my tail and curled my fingers in toward my palm. Steam rolled off my tail. Soon, my two legs appeared.**

"**Cool! So you have, like, magical powers like witches?" Bella asked.**

"**Yes and no. Yes, I have powers, no, not like witches. Let's just say I can freeze your lips shut to make you stop talking. Now can we get out of here?" I asked, getting up and heading for the door.**

**That shut Bella up.**

**Alice and Bella followed me outside, where we plopped on a booth by the door.**

"**Hi," Dr. Denman said, sitting next to Alice on one side, with Bella and me on the other. The others said 'hi', where as I just remained silent.**

"**So, Kylie…what have you been up to since we last…saw each other?" she asked.**

**I let out a slow breath. I knew what she wanted to hear, but I wasn't going to give up the secret.**

"**Nothing much. You?" I asked sweetly.**

"Oh, not much. After I left, I went to study the Pacific Ocean life for a year. It was pretty amazing. After that, I settled in South America for more study. That's when I came here," Dr. Denman said.

"Oh," I said, looking down at the table, tracing the design with my pointer finger.

Dr. Denman coughed, and said, "Kylie, can I talk to you?"

"You are," I said, looking up.

"Privately," she said, looking at both Alice and Bella.

I sighed and got up. I followed her to a far away table and sat down. I looked at her to begin.

"Well," she said. "I just want to explain why I'm here. I'm studying marine life…at the marine park." She looked at me.

I stopped. The marine park was about five minutes from Sam's (or now, my) home. I was thinking about visiting it…until now.

"And I stopped here to check the café out. Then I heard you singing on that stage. Then when you were finished, that guy spilled water on you and you ran away. I thought…" she looked up at me ruefully.

"I know what you're thinking and it's far from true. You saw it. We gave up our powers to the lunar eclipse," I sneered.

She sighed at my attitude. "I know we didn't have a good past together…" she started.

"Well you're not my favorite person in the world," I snapped.

"But listen to this. While working at the marine park, I realized I need an assistant. I was wondering…" she trailed off. I was confused for a moment, and then I gathered what she was saying.

"Oh no, I will never _ever_ work for you, Dr. Demon," I said, cleverly thinking of the insult at the last moment.

I got up to leave. While starting back to Bella and Alice, she said, "If you don't do it I was going to ask Lewis to come out here."

I stopped. I reeled around and said, "He wouldn't do it."

"You want to bet? He'll get a degree in marine biology, which would be great for him," Dr. Denman said. She smirked.

I knew he wouldn't come out here for that. He wouldn't care. He was a smart kid, and could get a degree anyway. But what really worried me was the fact Lewis might think she was studying mermaids, and would help reel her off course. For the sake of us, of course. I knew he would at first think about it, but set sail right away to stop Dr. Denman.

I sat right back down. "What are we talking here?"

"You'll get paid a _lot._ All you have to do is help me with some research. Not that much." Her eyes twinkled with excitement. "Are you in?"

I glanced casually at Bella and Alice. They looked pretty worried. Alice must have explained to Bella about her.

I looked back at Dr. Denman, my head spinning. Her hand was outstretched across the table, anxiously waiting for me to grab hold of it and shake.

What was the harm? Well, _everything_. Not to mention the fact that I might get wet. It _was_ marine biology.

But still, did I have a choice? I didn't want Lewis to be ripped away from Cleo.

At that moment, it seemed the picture was frozen, Alice and Bella glancing my way, and Dr. Denman sticking out her hand. In that very moment, I stuck out my hand and took hers, silently whispering, "I'm in."

A/N: I'm pretty sure this is my longest chapter. So, loved it? Hated it? Review!

Pop quiz:

1. Who did Emma and Rikki think were illegally capturing the sea turtles? A. Emma's dad B. Cleo's dad C. Rikki's dad.

2. Who has a sister? A. Emma B. Rikki C. Cleo

3. Who were the three original mermaids? A. Gracie, Louise and Elizabeth B. Gracie, Julia and Louise C. Cleo, Emma and Rikki


	11. Why I Hate Embry

**A/N: Hi! Check out the next chapter of my story! And I have a question. I've wanted to make H2O videos on youtube with Windows Movie Maker for some time. I just need to know where to download all the H2O shows. Please tell me in the reviews.**

**lucie: I know; I can be random at times XD. It's one of my specialties, so thanks for reviewing!**

**People who answered the quiz:**

**Aiedail-Star**

**lucie**

**Disclaimer: *Goes to the mailbox***

**Me: OMG! I got H2O: Just Add Water for Christmas!**

**Me: What the heck? "April Fools!"? Not nice at all!**

Bella POV

"Something's wrong," Bella said, looking in the direction of Dr. Denman and Kylie.

"What?" I asked, turning towards them. I gasped. Kylie and Denman were shaking hands. Normally, it wouldn't be so interesting or surprising, but Kylie had a weird expression on her face. She was smiling weakly, but it was easily seen through her façade that something was troubling her.

She got up, said a few words to Denman, and headed back to us. We didn't want to shake her up, so we let it go.

She walked to her car and said, "Thanks, guys, for coming." Just then, it started to pour.

"Oh, crap!" she cried, and opened her door. She hopped in and shut the door to prevent any extra rain from getting inside. All I could see from outside the car was her bikini top form.

She gave a small wave and sped off. I put my arm around Bella and led her to my car.

Kylie POV

The comet was near. I could sense it.

Maybe it was just a hunch, maybe I'd gone crazy, but I was pretty sure it was a mermaid instinct.

But Cleo had checked it out. She said with the if the comet continues to go the same path it's going now, that it would graze across the sky for all to see, then disappear as quick as it had come.

But that wouldn't make sense, I thought, as I stirred the soup Emily had made for me when I'd gotten home from the café.

The comet would promptly be in sight at 6:54 p.m. on Saturday. It was supposed to leave sight at 6:59 p.m.

"Hey," Emily said, while sitting down next to me. "I heard a comet is coming Saturday. Want to watch it?" she asked.

"Uh…I'm visiting friends then. Sorry," I said. I hated lying to her.

"Oh. That's okay. Just make sure to watch it, okay?" She winked.

I nodded. Little did she know I _would_ be watching it. Watching it hurtle towards Earth!

Then Sam's posse came in. I slurped up the rest of the soup, jammed my hands in my jacket pockets, and headed outside. It was sort of chilly, not much. The sky threatened to rain down on me.

I went over to the creek. It was so peaceful, just rippling slightly to the wind. I saw my reflection in the creek. It was so beautiful.

Then I saw a reflection in the water. I heard a laugh and spun around. Embry was standing there.

"Embry, what are you doing?" I asked. He responded with another laugh.

His eyes trailed to the creek. "Embry?" I asked, my voice quivering. He laughed again and pushed me.

I lost my footing and slipped. I screamed as I hit the water with a splash.

It was pretty deep for a creek, about eight to ten feet, and a couple feet wide. I kicked my feet to stay up. Embry peered over the edge.

"Leave, Embry," I threatened. He waggled his fingers. "Bye, Ky-lie," he said in a singsong voice.

I sighed as the water around me bubbled. A bikini top replaced my jacket and a tail replaced my legs.

I took a deep breath and dived under. I put my hands together and began to swim.

Dead leaves and dirt littered the bottom. I made a disgusted face as I swam a few feet away.

I found a big rock, which I clung onto. A bigger rock loomed over the one I clung onto, which I grabbed and hoisted myself up.

Now how to get dry was the main question. I put my hand over my tail in attempt to dry it. I almost started, but that was before I heard the back door open. I held my breath.

"I pushed her in," admitted a giddy Embry as Sam and his friends peered over the creek section I was in. I peeked out to see them.

"I don't _see_ her," the boy named Jacob said.

"You guys go inside; I'll find Kylie," Emily said, sitting by the creek. The guys left.

"Kylie? It's Emily," she said, standing up and looking over.

I started to slip. I didn't want to fall back into the water; I was pretty high up and that would hurt.

I let out a little squeak, which probably wasn't a good idea, because Emily's head snapped up and immediately asked, "Kylie?"

I looked behind me at the rippling, sparkling water. I held my breath and fell in.

I made a splash, and I sunk down below. I blinked twice, and studied my surroundings. I swam down to the bottom and plastered myself to the bottom.

I heard the faint noise and rustling of Emily. I needed to escape.

I swam in the direction of her, staying close to the bottom.

I heard a small and timid gasp. I silently cursed to myself, thinking I was dumb to believe she wouldn't see me, even if I stuck close to the bottom.

I flicked my tail, so I could jet-speed swim. I got far away before resurfacing. Good thing I could hold my breath for so long!

I looked around as to where I was. I was in a forest, but not just any forest. I recognized this forest.

"Pst! Bella! Over here!" I whispered to a brunette that was sitting on a tree stump not far away.

She jumped at the sound of my voice. She yanked the earphones out of her ears that I didn't even know were there. The music must have been pretty low to hear me.

"Kylie? What are you _doing_ here?" Bella asked, coming near and crouching down.

"Long story." Then I said under my breath, "I _hate_ Embry."

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

"Oh, crap, that's Edward. You have to _go_," Bella said, putting a hand on top of my head. She pushed me down.

I could still hear the voices underwater.

"What are you doing here?" Edward said.

"Oh, nothing," said Bella sweetly.

"Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, can you get me something to drink?"

"Sure," I heard him answer, and then he ran away. Like, super fast. Vampire speed, I guess.

I went up to the surface. Bella came over to me.

"Bella, you've got to get him to leave. If I swim away, he'll notice something. He's probably already noticed someone else was here," I said.

"Kylie, you've got these amazing powers. _Lure_ him away," she said mischievously.

"Follow my lead," I said, just as she pushed me under again. Edward was back.

"Here you go," Edward said, obviously handing her something.

I didn't hear anything for a while, so I resurfaced. I stayed low, but peeked out. They were kissing.

I rolled my eyes, but kept quiet. I put my hand out, and it started to get very windy.

"Whoa," Edward said, at the sudden gust of wind.

I started a fire a few feet from Bella. They both jumped.

"Uh, can we leave? I'm kind of freaked out," Bella said.

I smiled at her acting. Edward picked her up on his back and ran away.

I ducked under and slowly swam, and then flicked my tail. I jet-speed swam to the backyard.

I dried off, and then headed inside. I sat down, and realized the guys were still there, and staring at me.

"Have a nice swim, Kylie?" Embry asked.

I growled. I spied his bottle of water. I slowly and slyly smiled.

"So, Embry, do you believe in karma?" I asked, clenching my fist under the table.

"No," he replied bluntly.

"Oh, well I do. And I can just _sense_ you'll get some bad luck here soon." I clenched my fist tighter.

"Karma doesn't exist," he insisted.

At that point, I tightened my fist all the way. His water bottle bubbled and exploded, getting all over him.

"Oh, doesn't it?" I asked, smiling. I got up and headed for my room in a happy mood.

**A/N: How'd you like it? Okay, REVIEW!**

**Pop Quiz:**

**What does Cleo name her new fish in the end of 1x06 "Dangerous Waters"? A. Pluto II B. Bubbles C. Hot Stuff**

**Dr. Denman steals a DNA sample of a… A. Toenail B. Skin C. Lock of hair**

**What does Kim steal in 1x05 "Something Fishy"? A. Cleo's favorite top B. Cleo's diary C. Cleo's video diary**


	12. Working with the Enemy

A/N: Hi hi hi! Oh, sorry, I just ate a lot of candy now I feel really really REALLY good! Okay, so enjoy this chapter!

Thanks to all who answered the quiz:

lucie

twilightjen

LittleDhampir123

**Disclaimer: Why would I be writing fanfiction stories if I owned H2O or Twilight?**

I was done with History, P.E., and Biology…now time for lunch; my favorite part of the day.

I sat down next to the vampire posse and emptied out my lunch. When I was done eating, I thought.

It was Wednesday. That meant four more days until the comet. It also meant I was helping Linda Demon today. And it also meant there was another full moon today. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't stressing over it.

Yes, it had officially been over a month that I had been in Forks. Alice had invited me over to the Cullen household seeing that all the others except her were out hunting.

I cleaned up my lunch and headed to my car. I got in and drove all the way to the marine park.

It was a nice 87-degree day outside, astonishing for Forks. I parked in a close spot, and headed to Dr. Denman's office.

I knocked softly, 50% of me hoping she wasn't here, 50% hoping she _was_ so I could just get it over with.

She opened it with a bright smile and a white lab coat. I didn't care how happy and friendly she looked; she was the enemy.

"Hi, Kylie. Ready?" she asked. I nodded.

She led me to the dolphin tank. She knelt down and put two fingers in her mouth. Out of it came an ear-piercing whistle. I winced and covered my ears.

A beautiful and majestic dolphin strolled up. I smiled widely.

Dr. Denman stroked the dolphin's head. She motioned for me to come closer.

I came lower and stroked its head too. I cringed and pulled away when my hand got a bit wet. Luckily for me, I wiped it on my clothes and got dry.

"So what I'll be doing is studying dolphins: their eating habits, how they swim, studies like that," Denman said.

My head snapped up. "Did you just say dolphins?" I asked.

She had a confused look on her face. "Yes, why?"

I shook my head. "Never mind." I didn't care; she still might be planning something up her sleeve.

The dolphin put its nose in the water and nudged it upward. A big splash came up, which I cleverly dodged.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"_Her_," Denman corrected. "Her name is Splash. Real original, I know. But, you can see why we named her that." Just then, Splash put its nose in the water and splashed us again. Or, Dr. Denman I should say. I moved out of the way.

Dr. Denman started playing with the dolphin, which I got bored and went to go sweep her office as directed.

I found the broom, and began to sweep. My eyes laid on her laptop. Curiosity killed the cat, in which I had so much curiosity I'd probably be dead soon.

I sat down and flipped up the laptop. I searched her articles, which were pretty boring and I didn't know half the words. _Maybe she gave up, _I thought, still searching. That's when I came across an article that looked like the same exact one Denman had written over a year ago, but some words were different. _She probably rewrote it,_ I thought as I checked the date.

A few weeks after Cleo had deleted the original. She probably wrote it then had no evidence, so she just left it be.

I sighed as I hit the **delete** button. I decided to keep her under control for the time I was working here, but she didn't seem to be working on some things that would be bad.

I continued to sweep, my mind on other things. I explored her office, looking at all the cool equipment. I got bored again and started playing games on her computer.

"What are you doing?" a sudden voice asked in alarm. I immediately shut the laptop and turned to face the person the voice belonged to.

"Denman," I said. "Uh, I'm just…" I spotted a see through container with some leftover salad in it. "I'm…hungry." I picked up the plastic white fork that was lying next to it. I shoveled a mouthful of salad in my mouth.

_Ugh,_ I thought. I spit the salad into the garbage can. _I hate blue-cheese dressing._

"Yeah," she said, picking up the salad and tossing the rest into the garbage. "It was leftover lunch."

"Right," I said, embarrassed. I felt warmth come up to my cheeks and knew I was blushing.

"So, I'll see you again on Friday, alright?" she asked. I nodded.

I got up and went to my car. I didn't know what sweeping out her office was for, but it was defiantly not worth a marine biology degree. I gritted my teeth. She probably lied.

I got in the car and started up the engine. Maybe she hadn't lied. Maybe she meant the degree to be for Lewis, since he was more experienced.

I felt like going for a swim. But first I headed home.

I entered the house, and sat down. Emily gave me a piece of pizza, which really was appreciated at my hunger level.

After I ate it, I told Emily I was going for a swim.

"I'll come with you," Sam declared, walking into the kitchen.

"Alone," I said, standing up. He looked disappointed. "But I'll do it another time, okay?" I said, not really promising it.

"Save some of that swimming energy for tomorrow," Emily reminded me.

"What's tomorrow?" I asked.

"Kylie! Tomorrow you're going on a field trip to Forks Beach," she informed me.

I groaned. "Great," I muttered.

She looked at me in astonishment. "I thought you liked the beach," she said.

"Yeah," I said slowly. It didn't matter. I'd just sit on the sand, relax and tan.

I went upstairs and put a bikini on (not that I needed it; it would disappear soon enough) and a cover-up.

I got back in the car and drove to Forks beach.

When I arrived, the beach was packed. I sighed and drove to a more private spot.

I got out and laid my towel down. I took off my cover-up and looked out into the crystal clear ocean.

I ran to the waves, where they just went up to my ankles. I heard a bird call close to me. I looked up and ducked. A bird swooped and almost hit my head!

I shook my head. I looked down to see I was already standing in water. "Oh no," I said, running out to sea.

I didn't make it. My legs disappeared and were replaced with an orange tail. My bikini top was replaced with _another_ bikini top, this one orange and scaly.

I fell over, yelling, "Dag gummit!" I dragged myself out to the ocean.

I swam out to the ocean, and took a deep breath. I dived under, and began to swim.

I began to check out a coral reef. I hid behind it, smiling and enjoying it. Then I peeked out over the reef.

I saw an orange tail, connected to a torso with an orange bikini top. I saw a head with brown hair. CLEO!

I pointed up. She nodded, smiling.

We resurfaced, and I asked, "What are you doing here?"

She looked offended. "What, can't I come visit my best friend?"

I smiled and we hugged, which was kind of hard with our tails in the way.

"I have to go," Cleo said, sighing. "Dad'll be looking for me." She swam off.

I swam to the shore and dried off before heading home.

A/N: R&R

Pop Quiz:

1. What is the island Cleo, Rikki and Emma are turned into mermaids called? A) Thunder Island B) Mako Island C) Macco Island

2. What is the color of the girls' tails? A) Ice Blue B) Lime Green C) Orange

**3.** **What season do the girls adapt to new advancements on their original powers? A) Season 1 B) Season 2 C) Season 3**


	13. Field Trip

**A/N: Hi all! Nothing much to say…**

**lucie: Can't say I liked the chapter that much either. It was kind of a filler, just so it can lead up to the next main events. I had massive writer's block, and I was disappointed that there wasn't much with Dr. Denman. I also wanted to put in something with Cleo, and her swimming because if you haven't noticed, I love writing about the mermaids swimming. And yes, Emily did see her swimming, but I'm having her keep it to herself until further chapters, as if questioning if she was hallucinating or not. I'm writing about it after she consults with herself, you know what I mean?**

**Thanks to lucie for answering the quiz correctly.**

**Disclaimer: Yep, I own H2O. Wait, you say I don't? Yeah, I really don't. Or Twilight.  
**

"Aren't you excited?" Bella asked, sitting down next to me on the bus. With the hot, humidity air and the screaming students excited to get to the beach, Bella and Alice by my side was so far the highlight.

"Not really. Since I can't go swimming, I'll just hang out," I said, stretching my cramped arms.

"Well, _I'm_ defiantly swimming. It'll be nice to finally get away and relax," Alice said on my other side.

I sighed and stared out the window over Alice's head, which wasn't that hard since another two inches shorter and she'd be considered a midget.

I watched the passing by buildings. They all looked gray and dreary next to the sunlight contrasting it.

"We're here!" an excited student yelled. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Doom was here.

We all stepped off the bus into the hot sun. It wasn't so hot to me, but hot enough to _call_ it warm.

I laid my towel down on the sand and stretched out on it. I let the sun warm me with its rays.

Suddenly my stomach growled. I sat up and checked my watch. We were staying until 2:45, and right now it was 11:30. I looked around for something to eat. There was a small snack bar, so I found a crumpled twenty-dollar bill I had took and headed over to it.

I made my way past the teenagers to finally get to the snack bar. I said, "Can I have a hot dog and a water bottle please?"

I slid them my bill and they produced a steaming hot dog and a cold water bottle condensing on the sides, along with my change. I wrapped a napkin around the bottle and stuck a straw in the top.

I gobbled the hot dog down in two bites. I was drinking the water when I heard, "I've never seen a girl eat that fast."

I looked up to see the Cullen's by me. Emmett was the one who'd spoken, and was leaning on a chair by the snack bar. Rosalie was shooting me daggers behind him. Edward had his arm around Bella, who were next to Rosalie. Alice was giving me an apologetic look; probably for how Rosalie was acting. Jasper was sitting next to Emmett.

"Uh, yeah, I was really hungry," I said, now embarrassed. I got up.

Emmett walked toward me. I now realized he was wet. "Uh, take a few steps back," I said, taking the steps back myself. He looked confused.

I bunched the napkin up and threw it away, along with the container the hot dog came in.

"So, you're not coming in?" Edward asked, putting a wet hand on my shoulder.

Oh, no. A _wet_ hand. "Actually, I think I will," I said, frantically pulling off my cover-up. I threw it to Alice and ran to the ocean.

I dived into the waves, feeling the coolness rush past me. I sighed, and climbed up onto the rocks.

I put a hand over my tail. Steam came off my tail. I dried away all the water.

When I was finally done, I walked over to the Cullen clan. "Sorry about that," I apologized. "Alice, can I have a word?"

She nodded and followed me to where I put out my towel. She handed me back my cover-up. "Thanks," I said.

"So tonight's a full moon," I said. "And I just want to run some things by you. See, it's a mermaid thing that when we look at a full moon, well…we kind of go bananas in our own special way. It's pretty much different every time."

"So what do you want me to do?" Alice asked.

"Since I'm sleeping over at your house, you need to cover _all_ the windows with cardboard and duct tape. Oh, and cover the faucets with duct tape too," I said.

"Is all that really necessary?" she asked.

I nodded. "It's crucial. Just make sure that's done, and nothing out of the ordinary will happen." I smiled and under my breath I said, "I hope."

"What was that?" Alice asked.

"Nothing," I said.

She got up and joined her family. I stretched out on my towel and let the sun bake me.

When it was time to go, I scooped up my belongings and headed to the bus, happy that no other incidents occurred.

OoOoOoO

"There. It's done," Alice said, putting up the last cardboard piece and duct taping it into place.

I came over and inspected it. "Very good," I said. She laughed.

Bella came over and placed her sleeping bag next to mine. "So, when does the moon rise?" she asked.

I rolled up my sleeve and checked my watch. "Uh…couple of minutes. Waddaya want to do?" I asked.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't even get Alice started…"

Alice grinned and took a deep breath. "Well…we could paint each other's toenails! Or we could give each other facials! I could do Kylie's hair and Bella's make-up. Then switch! Or we could tell each other stories and gossip…" she droned on and on.

"I know what I'm doing! I'm going to draw a mustache on you when you fall asleep!" I exclaimed to Alice.

She put her hands on her hips. "Vampires don't sleep."

When I was about to say something, Bella interrupted. "Kylie knows about vampires?"

I nodded. Then my phone rang.

I picked it up and held it to my ear. "Kylie here."

"Hey Kylie," Lewis said. "The full moon rose."

"_Please _don't tell me you're with Cleo, Emma, Bella and Rikki." Lewis was so overprotective.

"I am. And watch out for the ten…" he was cut off by a scream.

It sounded like he dropped the phone. "Lewis? Lewis?" I asked.

There was another scream and a muffled "Cleo!"

"Lewis! Cleo! Bella! Emma! Rikki!" I shouted their names. "What's going on?

Suddenly, the line went dead. There was a beep, then: "The number you have reached has been disconnected. If you would like to make a call, please hang up and…" I shut the cell phone.

"Something's happening," I said, getting up. "I have to get to Australia!"

"No, Kylie, the moon is up," Alice warned. I looked at her curiously and she blushed for eavesdropping on my phone call.

I walked over to the door. "I don't care. I'll swim there if I have to."

Bella jumped in front of me, blocking the door. "No, Kylie."

I shoved her out of the way. "I'll be fine," I said firmly. I unlocked the door and wrenched it open, much to Alice and Bella's dismay.

Moonlight poured into the hallway. Alice and Bella seemed to disappear, and it was only the full moon and I.

I heard a muffled yell, but I was too mesmerized to notice it.

I stared up at it; the beautiful white moon with gray creators. Then, every so swiftly, I stepped out of the house.

Alice POV

"Kylie! Stop!" I shouted, but she was too busy looking at the full moon.

She then started to move. She stepped out of the house.

"Stop!" I yelled again. I grabbed a glass of water that was just sitting on a shelf, and threw it at her. She turned around.

"What was that?" Bella whispered.

"An attempt to stop her," I replied just as she fell down to the grassy lawn with a tail and bikini top.

We dragged her inside, and put her on the couch. "Okay, how do you get rid of the tail?" Bella asked.

"Uh…dry her!" I cried. Bella went to go get some towels.

Kylie looked up at me and giggled. "Alice, Mako calls."

"What?" I asked. When she opened her mouth to reply, I shushed her.

"Here they are," Bella said, handing me a purple towel and keeping a white one for herself.

We started drying her, while she gushed about being a mermaid, and how Mako called her. She finally said, "You know, that won't work. My tail is here to stay," she said in a giggly voice.

I looked at Bella. "She's right. Kylie is completely dry and she's not changing back."

Bella pointed at Kylie. "Hey, Alice, she fell asleep," she whispered. "What if she wakes up when you're doing something or I'm asleep?"

I sighed and grabbed a fashion magazine that was sitting on the coffee table. "Guess we have a long night ahead of us," I said, sitting down to read. After a while, Bella sighed and dug _Romeo and Juliet_ out of her suitcase. She sat down to join me.

**A/N: Review please.**

**Pop Quiz:**

**What two boys did Cleo's parents think Cleo was dating (in order) in 1x16 "Lovesick"? A. Byron then Lewis B. Lewis then Zane C. Zane then Ash**

**Who's tail does Zane see when he's sinking in Ms. Chatham's boat? A. Emma B. Cleo C. Rikki**

**Who was the first to get "sick" in 1x17 "Under the Weather"? A. Emma B. Cleo C. Rikki**

**BONUS QUESTION!**

**4. Which season does NOT start out with a full moon that day? A. Season 1 B. Season 2 C. Season 3 D. All the seasons start out with a full moon that day**


	14. Counting Down the Days

**A/N: Ugh, school! Mine is starting August 25****th****. I promise the story will be finished *SPOILER ALERT* either before the start of school or just a little into it. Anyway, it won't be long.**

**Thanks lucie for the idea of them swimming together. Come up here and claim your reward (lol I really wish I did have an award.)**

**Thanks for answering the quiz:**

**lucie**

**Disclaimer: Haven't we been over this? I do not own H2O or Twilight, yadda yadda yadda, etc. etc. etc.**

I sat up and stretched my arms. What a nice nap…wait, nap?

I glanced around me. Alice was stretched out on a couch, and Bella's head was resting on her shoulder, her eyelids drooping.

"Wha—what happened?" I asked. I couldn't remember anything.

Then it all came flooding back. I was having a sleepover here…and it was a full moon. Lewis called, and something was wrong…I couldn't remember anything after that.

I groaned at what probably happened. "Did I…get a little too much moon?"

Alice steadily nodded. Bella's eyes closed and she fell asleep.

"I wasn't too much trouble, was I?" I asked.

"Not too much. Only poor Bella here didn't get much sleep at all. Well, scratch that. No sleep," Alice said. "And hey, your tail is gone!"

"Why don't we go make breakfast? We'll let Bella here sleep." I got up and followed Alice to the kitchen, not even commenting on the tail outburst.

Together, we made omelets. I didn't do a very good job (let's just say it ended up on the floor) on mine, but Alice's (for Bella) smelled and looked delicious, which was strange for a vampire that didn't eat. She generously stepped in and made mine, stating, "I learned a thing or two from Esme."

Bella awoke to the smell. "Mm, what's cooking?" she asked.

"Omelets," I said, thrusting my plate under Bella's nose. The omelet slid, which Bella caught before I had more floor food.

I picked at my omelet and munched happily. Oh, it was so good…

"Could you pass the plate of bacon?" I asked Bella, indicating to the plate in the middle of the table.

She slid it to me. It accidentally collided with my cup of juice, which of course spilled over me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," an apologetic Bella said.

"That's okay…" I said, pushing back the wooden chair I was sitting on. It creaked in protest.

I ran to the living room. Tripping, I fell to the ground. I stared at my legs as they turned into a tail.

Alice and Bella had followed me, and watched the whole thing. Alice looked at me quizzically. "Isn't this usually when you'd say 'Dag gummit'?"

"No, because I tripped, I didn't fall as a mermaid," I said.

"Ah, so you have a system," Bella said, crossing her arms.

Just then, the front door opened. "We're home!" Emmett's loud and booming voice filled the air.

"Oh no!" I said. Bella turned around and threw me a blanket. I covered myself up. It wasn't big enough, so my bikini top stuck out.

The Cullen's came into the living room. Their eyes narrowed down on me. I gulped.

But Carlisle smiled, and I gave out a sigh in relief. "Who's this, Alice?" he asked, eyes still locked on me.

"Kylie. She's a friend from school," Alice said automatically.

He smiled even wider. "Then welcome. What's with the…uh…" he pointed at my bikini top.

"Oh, we were just…" I looked at Bella for support.

"Having a modeling contest! And that's Kylie's swimsuit for the swimsuit competition," Bella said out of the blue. I smiled at her gratefully.

"The take off the blanket and strut your stuff ladies!" Emmett yelled, striking a dumb pose.

"No!" yelled Alice, Bella and me and the same time.

Rosalie smacked him. He smiled. "I mean…I'll leave you ladies to it." Then they left.

"Phew!" I said, taking off the blanket to reveal my tail. Before steam drying my tail—which is what I usually do—I tried something different. I gathered all the water on my tail in a water ball. My legs appeared instantly.

"Nice job Einstein. Now what are you going to do with it?" Alice asked.

"Uh…" I said, looking at the floating ball and my positioned hands. "Can anyone volunteer to have their hair washed?"

"No way," Alice and Bella both said.

"Fine," I grumbled. I opened a window and threw it out. I closed the window and dusted my hands with satisfactory. "There we go!"

Bella gazed out the window. "Wow…you really like showing off, don't you?"

I shrugged. "Well, I better get going. The moon is down, so I'll be safe." I headed for the door.

"Wait! Can we hang out with you? I'm bored," Alice complained. She brightened up. "Maybe we can go shopping!"

"Uh, I was kinda going to go for a swim," I said. I twisted the knob.

"Wait! We'll come," Bella said, smiling.

"Seriously? It's only Forks Beach," I said. "But…that would be so cool!"

So we all piled into my car (Alice insisted on driving) and drove to Forks Beach. We got out and Alice and Bella took off their cover-ups. I then realized I didn't bring a swimsuit.

"Doesn't matter," I muttered, starting for the waves.

When we all got in, I dived down deep and looked at my legs. In a flurry of bubbles, a tail appeared. I smiled and swam up.

We swam along, Alice showing off by diving deep and not coming up for air, since she didn't have to breathe. But all that time I was just worrying about tomorrow—comet time.

What would happen? Would our powers be drained away forever? Could we save…the world?

When we'd dried off (I needed some extra time) and we got in my car (I insisted on driving this time, since it _was_ my car.) I dropped them off at their houses, and drove to the marine park.

I really didn't want to come to Denman's office, but I knew I needed to.

I knocked lightly on her door, half hoping she wasn't here, and she opened it. She gave me a mop, since that is what I decided would be safest.

After a few minutes of mopping, I got tired and leaned against the mop handle. I studied myself in the mirror, and blew a lock of hair out of my eyes.

I wanted desperately to go home. Maybe I could fake illness. Maybe…

I smiled. What was it Rikki did to us? Oh, yeah!

I put a hand up to my cheek and clenched my fingers into my palm. I winced as the heat stung, then looked at myself. Oh, I was good! I had red blotches all over my face.

I dropped the mop and went out to meet Dr. Denman. She was wearing a wetsuit in the dolphin tank. I kneeled down and said, "Denman, I'm really sorry, but I have to go home early. I'm not feeling too well."

She came up. "Yeah, you're burning hot. You'd better get home," she said.

So I was allowed to go home. I went home, and fell onto my bed, thinking. What was going to happen tomorrow?

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R.**

**Pop Quiz:**

**When was the first time Cleo and Lewis kiss? A. Season 1 Episode 24 B. Season 2 Episode 4 C. Season 1 Episode 13**

**Where did Cleo and Emma see Rikki on a date with Zane in 1x22 "Fish Out of Water"? A. The Movies B. A Restaurant C. The Beach**

**3. Zane's dad planned to develop… A. The Whole Gold Coast B. Emma's house B. Mako Island**


	15. The Comet

A/N: This is it…what you've all been waiting for. The comet! Don't worry; there'll be another chapter after this.

Sorry guys about last chapter, I made a fatal mistake of putting up the 2nd chapter again. Once again, sorry.

**Disclaimer: -.- I doooo noooot oooown H2OOOO oooor Twilight.**

Saturday. Saturday. _Saturday. SATURDAY! _I could say it over and over again, but it would still send a chill down my spine.

S. A. T. U. R. D. A. Y. This wasn't going to be good.

I spent half the night juggling the idea of a comet heading towards Earth and we had to stop it from crashing and saving the human race from total destruction and if we didn't whatever would happen…. Then I spent the other half tossing and turning in my bed.

When I awoke, I was still tossing the idea around in my head. I got up and made myself a small breakfast, only to throw the whole thing out, realizing I wasn't hungry at all.

I made my way to Forks Beach and swam to the moon pool, with no hesitation or looking back. I surfaced and saw Bella, Cleo, Rikki and Emma already there. Cleo was floating in the middle of the moon pool, and Emma was trying to calm her.

"I'm just so nervous," Cleo said.

"Me too," I said, scaring them all. "Sorry," I apologized.

"It's just so scary," Bella put in. "I mean, what are we supposed to do?"

We paused for a while. No one really had an answer. I didn't even consider it.

What _were_ we supposed to do? Go with our instincts? I know it sounded cheesy, but it did seem to be the only logical thing to do, if 'logical' even meant anything when it came to magic and mermaids.

"So, I'll come here about 6:00?" I asked nervously. The others nodded slightly.

OoOoOoOI peered out into the vast ocean. So beautiful, so crystal clear…

I wiped under my eyes. It was so pretty; I couldn't bear to look away…

"Looks nice, doesn't it?" a voice startled me. I tore my eyes away from the majestic sea and saw Bella with Cleo, Emma and Rikki. They were all staring out into the ocean, Bella too, as if she'd never spoken to me in the first place.

I didn't waste the moment. I stared out, looking at the ocean as if it was someone finding their soul mate, and knowing their future was all in the other person's eye…

"You coming in?" another voice said. I looked to where it came from. It was from a beaming Rikki, in the ocean. Emma, Cleo and Bella were right by her, making the same motions with their hands to stay above water.

I smiled and nodded, jumping in. I felt the coolness wash past me, and resurfaced next to them. I then realized our tails and bikini tops were black.

"Why—" I started to say, but I was interrupted by a loud noise. The girls' faces changed from grinning and happy to frightened and scared.

A huge rock soared across the sky, lighting up the night. Wait, wasn't it just sunny out?

It suddenly started to get really windy out. The girls screamed, one by one, as they were whisked away by the wind and into the comet.

"Bella! Rikki! Cleo! Emma!" I shouted in order as they were pulled out of the water and into the air.

Then I felt the wind whisk past my own cheeks. I closed my eyes, ready to receive my fate…

OoOoOoO

I woke up in a cold sweat. I checked the time: 5:43 p.m. I was going to be late!

I quickly headed to the beach. I made it, and stared out into the vast sea. Not wanting to repeat my nightmare, without so much as little glance backwards, I dived in.

I flicked my tail to swim at jet speed. I reached the moon pool, and surfaced.

Everyone else was there, and pacing. Just to freak them out and lighten the mood, I said, "Boo!"

They all jumped. "Not funny!" Cleo said. I pouted, and climbed out.

I closed my eyes and lay back as my tail air-dried, not wanting to use my powers. They needed to charge up.

Once my legs appeared, I stood up and joined the pacing mermaids. Soon, Bella broke out, "You guys leave."

"What?" we asked.

"Eve was created a mermaid in Ireland, like me. I'll do this myself," Bella said.

"No, Bella," Cleo said. Bella tried to cut in, but Cleo continued, "We are all mermaids, this is what we're here for. This is why we became mermaids. The _five_ of us," she said, looking at each and every one of us.

I turned towards the moon pool. I checked my watch. "Guys," I said, taking a deep breath, "it's time."

Bella S. POV

"How does the comet look?" I asked, putting a hand on Edward's shoulder.

He hesitantly pulled away from the telescope. "Not to alarm you, but the comet is entering the atmosphere."

"What?" I gasped, looking through the telescope. "That's bad, right?"

Slowly Edward nodded.

I pulled out my cell phone and called the first person that popped into my mind—Kylie.

Kylie POV I watched as a long tentacle came out of the water. I almost screamed, but the tentacle wrapped around all our waists, pulling us underwater into the moon pool. I kicked my legs, but my tail already formed. We all surfaced. I looked at everyone and nodded. Cleo and I raised our hands, and two long tentacles slithered out of the moon pool, each on opposite sides of the pool. They started circling, forming a tunnel formed around the moon pool. The others added their hands and before we knew it, there was a big tunnel/vortex shooting out of the top of the volcano.Bella S. POV

I shut my phone in frustration. "She's not answering," I said.

Edward wrapped an arm around me. "Don't worry. Maybe she has her phone shut off."

"But she always has it on and in her pocket." I thought. "Maybe she had it in her pocket then got wet, and she turned into a mer—" I looked and saw Edward curiously looking at me. I nervously laughed and said, "Never mind."

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The vortex stretched into the sky, farther than the eye could see. It stretched into space, where the comet was now hurtling towards Earth. It hit with the comet, creating a strong, powerful force, knocking the comet with a crash. The comet continued its path, avoiding Earth.

Back on Earth, the vortex disappeared. Underneath it, it was seen that no one was in the moon pool.

Then, slowly, some bubbled produced up towards the top. Suddenly, Emma popped out, taking a deep breath, trying to calm and steady herself.

Rikki came out too, shaking. She saw Emma and gave her a wide smile.

Cleo came up after that. She clung onto the side, gasping.

A few seconds passed, nothing happening. The girls looked at each other, worried.

Then Bella emerged, eyes closed. She took in a deep, shaky breath as the girls came together for a hug.

Right before they hugged, Cleo asked, "Hey, where's Kylie?"

"Right here," an amused voice behind them said. Kylie! "Don't forget me," Kylie said, joining for a hug.

"Do you think our powers are gone?" Rikki asked.

"I bet we'll find out tomorrow," Cleo said, looking at each and every one of them.

They nodded, and swam out, all with churning stomachs thinking about what might happen tomorrow.

A/N: Do you think the girls' powers are lost? Do you think they keep them? Review with your guess.

**Pop Quiz:**

**In episode 2x05 "Hocus Pocus," the girls and Lewis make a… A. Telekinesis Potion B. Wishing Spell C. Wishing Potion**

**Fill in the blanks: In 2x01 "Stormy Weather," the girls' powers are advanced. _ can now create snow, sleet, hail and rain by manipulating clouds. Cleo can now control _ wind as well as water. Rikki's new developed powers able her to control/make fire and _.**

**3. Emma: Elliott:: Cleo:… A. Lewis B. Kim C. Byron**


	16. Back To Normal

A/N: Last chapter! Read it please…. It's probably going to be short, because it's just tying up loose ends.

**Keira: Thanks! You should put your story on here; it's really fun for people to check it out. If you do, I'll read it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O or Twilight. I do not own ****No Ordinary Girl****, sung by Ellie Henderson (season 1), Kate Alexa (season 2), and Indiana Evans (season 3). Kylie didn't write it! I'm just pretending!**

I awoke with a headache. What had happened yesterday? I couldn't remember.

Then I did. The comet. We had stopped it! That thought made me smile and throw my fist in the air in celebration.

Then I thought of something else. Were my powers lost? I instantly looked down at my legs. Nope, no tail. But that was kind of dumb because I wasn't wet.

Maybe they _had_ been lost. It would be hard to accept that, but I knew I would eventually.

I needed a shower to calm myself down. I turned on the water to really hot, and let it warm up. While I did, I thought.

I knew they had been lost. Why wouldn't they? But I _had_ helped save the world. That was awesome.

I began to see steam rolling out the top. I knew the shower was ready. I stepped in, taking in the warmth and closing my eyes.

Hey, I could get used to this. I mean, swimming in public, taking showers and bathes without sprouting a tail…

My legs began to feel weird and tingly. My eyes immediately shot open as I turned to water, eventually turning into a mermaid.

"AH!" I cried, falling in the shower. I hit my head on something, and it started throbbing.

I smiled, and sat up. I said, "Dag gummit!"

OoOoOoO

We all had kept our powers! I celebrated with my friends at Australia, telling my other old friends I'm visiting and flew in on a plane.

We went to the JuiceNet, and I ordered a cranberry booster. When we were done, I left, promising to visit whenever I could.

Emily finally told me what she saw in the creek. I was expecting this, and told her my secret at Forks Beach. At first she was surprised, then she was flattered I'd told her, but shrank a little when I said I told Alice and Bella first.

She told me my brother and his friends were werewolves. At first I didn't believe her. My brother? A dog (oops, I mean werewolf)? Then I believed her. I also told her the Cullens were vampires. She smiled and said, "I know."

I didn't tell Sam I'm a mermaid. I don't know if I'll tell him in the future, but it's a thought.

The Cullens? Word on the street (basically Alice told me this) is that I smell like sand, seashells and fish. So, they're suspicious, but so far, I'm not telling them.

On Tuesday, I was just singing at the café, when a group of people came into the café. Rikki, Emma, Cleo, Bella, and Lewis! They must have flown in (because of Lewis).

I smiled and waved just when Alice and Bella came. I waved to them to, and, seeing that I was waving to them too, Cleo and the others went to go talk to Alice and Bella.

I timidly stepped up to microphone. I cleared my dry throat. Why was I so nervous?

"Uh, I just want to say thank you all for coming, and I want to show you a new song I wrote. And, I want someone to help me." I paused dramatically. "Everyone please welcome…Bella Hartley!"

Bella's eyes widened and she pointed to herself. "Me?" she mouthed to me. I nodded enthusiastically.

Cleo pushed her onstage. I handed her a mic and she cleared her throat.

"Follow my lead," I whispered. She nodded.

**I've got a special power****  
****That I'm not afraid to use.****  
****Every waking hour****  
****I discover something new******

**So come on this is my adventure****  
****This is my fantasy,****  
****It's all about living in the ocean,****  
****Being wild and free.******

**'Cause I'm no ordinary girl.****  
****I'm from the deep blue underworld,****  
****Land or sea****  
****I've got the power if I just believe.******

**'Cause I'm no ordinary girl.****  
****I'm from the deep blue underworld,****  
****Land or sea**

**The world's my oyster **

**I'm the pearl.****  
****No ordinary girl.******

Bella smiled and joined me for the rest of the song,

**We've got to stick together,****  
****'Cause the best things come in three,****  
****I want it to last for ever,****  
****All the magic and fun at sea,******

**So come on this is our adventure,****  
****There's no telling were we'll go,****  
****But all I want is just to live amongst the H2O!******

**'Cause I'm no ordinary girl.****  
****I'm from the deep blue underworld,****  
****Land or sea****  
****I've got the power if I just believe.******

**'Cause I'm no ordinary girl.****  
****I'm from the deep blue underworld,****  
****Land or sea**

**The world my oyster**

**I'm the pearl.****  
****No ordinary girl.******

**Come along it just gets better,****  
****So much to do and just so little time,****  
****'Cause it all depends on whether,****  
****You want to leave the land above behind.******

**'Cause I'm no ordinary girl.****  
****I'm from the deep blue underworld,****  
****Land or sea**

**I've got the power if I just believe******

**'Cause I'm no ordinary girl,****  
****I'm from the deep blue underworld,****  
****Land or sea**

**The world's my oyster**

**I'm the pearl.****  
****No ordinary girl.**

I smiled as we both soaked up the applause. I decided then and there that the rest of my year at Forks wasn't going to be half bad. I decided to quit the job with Dr. Denman. It was boring and Lewis probably wasn't going to accept with Dr. Denman after all she did.

Cleo gave me a hug first, while Emma was hugging Bella. Then the groups joined into a big group hug.

"Don't forget me!" Rikki called, getting into it. Eventually, Bella and Alice joined, too.

So we sat there and had a dinner. I spilled some water onto my arm clumsily. "Go!" Alice said, pushing me towards the bathroom. I couldn't help smiling on my journey to the bathroom.

Some things will never change.

**A/N: I really hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! No pop quiz because this is the last chapter ( ) but I do want to recognize these people.**

**Thank you these people for ****reviewing****:**

**lucie**

**smileyface209 **

**DieHardForTwiHard**

g**oddessofmermaid**

**LittleDhampir123**

**littlemisslucia**

**Aiedail-Star**

**twilightjen**

**AliceCullen3**

**And thank you to the people who favorited me, favorited my story, put my on story alert, and/or put my story on story alert. And, thank you to those who read my story! Thank you to the future people who might review. Thank you all for being so kind, and FYI, I'm probably starting a new story soon (maybe).**


End file.
